


Coming Home...Again

by TheRookBook



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: AU-Tim has a kid, Angst/Hurt, Chenford is established and thriving, Chenford moments, Comfort, Dad!Tim, Father- daughter relationship, Relationship Tension, Surprise Reunion, Witness Protection Program, inaccurate police policies and actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: They thought she was dead. They have the service. They grieved the loss, but Bradfords don’t die easily. After being ambushed, Ellie was rushed out of the city by the Marshals leaving everything behind and making everyone she loved think she was dead. Four long years later, she’s given an opportunity that she never thought was possible. Ellie Bradford Clayton is going home...again.** I recommend reading Back Home before reading this story.**
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Rough Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back..back again. 
> 
> AniRay, I promise not to hurt you again.

“You’re going to be alright Officer Clayton. Just hold on for us. You’re going to be alright,” the voice above her tried to convince her. She wasn’t sure how many times she had been shot when the bullets started flying. Two SUVs had blocked their path as they drove down the road and men started jumping out with rifles shooting at the car. She had to push the rookie out of the car after she skidded to a stop angling their car so they could use it for some cover. She emptied her clip at the men, luckily taking a few of them out. Her adrenaline was racing, and she couldn’t focus on the pain that was radiating from her body as she tried to protect herself and her rookie. After the shots stopped, the SUVs that surrounded them fled from the scene quickly.

Ellie sat against the car, her freighted rookie right beside her. She was proud of him, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. He might actually make it through his training. “Officer Clayton, you’re bleeding,” he said looking over Ellie beside him.

She knew from the pain in her neck that one had caught her there, everything else was too numb to try and assess the full extent of her injuries. Her eyes slowly slid closed and her body slumped over as she gave in to the tiredness that washed over her.

She tried to wake up, but her eyelids seemed to be glued shut. She could hear the voices, most she didn’t recognize, as they talked around her. There was something down her throat and Ellie could feel the oxygen being pushed into her body.  
  
Then she was being lifted. Her body was being rocked. What was that noise? Why was there so much air? A helicopter? Why were they putting her in a helicopter? Ellie tried desperately to open her eyes to see where they were taking her and to find out who they even were. “Give her another milligram of midazolam,” she heard a man’s voice say above her before a warm hand brushed over her hair. “You’re going to be okay, Officer Clayton. We’re going to keep you safe.” Within seconds, she felt the medication’s effects. The sounds faded and her thoughts cut out. Ellie could not stop herself from giving in to the drug as she succumbed to the darkness.

When she did finally open her eyes, she was blinded by the sun’s light shining through the window of the room. The blinds were open in the hospital room allowing her to see outside. She had spent a lot of time at Shaw Memorial and this was not Shaw Memorial. The view outside the window was not Los Angeles. Where the hell was she?

Ellie looked around the room trying to find a hint, a piece of the puzzle, that revealed where the hell she was. Her eyes landed on a chair sitting relatively close to her bed. A crumpled up white bag sitting on the small dresser in the room. Was Tim here too? Did he know where she was? Where was he? Where was Sean? She didn’t want to call for a nurse. She knew that Tim or Sean would be back soon and then everything would be alright. Except, they never came. Ellie stayed awake for hours waiting, waiting for one of them to come, but they never did. They were probably just busy, she tried to reason, but she started to believe that she was alone. They weren’t coming for her. Ellie fell asleep as the sun started to lower behind the trees. She wanted to believe they would be here when she woke up, but a twinge in her gut told her that she was going to be alone then too.

This time when she opened her eyes, the blinds on the windows were closed hiding the sun’s light. The white bag was gone. The empty visitors' chair now occupied by a man in jeans and a pullover, too engrossed in his phone to notice that Ellie was awake. “I can feel you staring at me Officer Clayton,” he said, not bothering to look up at her.

“Where am I,” she asked never taking her eyes off the man still typing away on his phone.

“Kansas,” he said nonchalantly finally looking up at her from across the room. He locked his phone and slid it into the pocket of his pullover before standing to his feet. He stood about the same height as Sean, but he had a couple of inches on her husband. If she looked hard enough, she could probably say that he even looked like Sean, but maybe that was just because she missed him so much already.

“Kansas,” Ellie questioned with a laugh. “God this has to be a joke. Where is he? Where’s my dad? You can tell him the joke is over now.”

The man’s face straightened as she walked across the small hospital room to Ellie, where she laid in the bed. “This isn’t a joke, Ellie. Your father and your family are in Los Angeles. You are at the University of Kansas Hospital in Kansas City. You were shot five times and nearly bled out on the street. The only reason that you’re alive right now is because when you passed out beside your patrol car, Officer Clark held his hands over your leg and neck to slow the loss of blood and an ambulance was just down the block. They pulled three bullets from your hip and leg; one barely missed your femoral artery. One knicked your neck and another hit you just beside your vest in the chest. You’re lucky to be alive.”

“Why am I in Kansas and who are you exactly?”

“Do you remember the drug cartel that you busted about four months ago?”

“The Diaz Cartel. Murdered two women and a man for watching them do a deal. Chopped their heads off and gouged out their eyes. It wasn’t a pretty scene,” she said eerily calm meeting his eyes.

“Mhmm. That’s the one. Since you arrested their leader, you have been on our radar. We knew that they would try to make a move, we just didn’t expect it to be so late. Usually, when someone higher up in the cartel gets arrested, retribution quickly follows. Not in your case. They watched you, they waited for the moment you were the most vulnerable and they attacked.”

Ellie stayed quiet in her bed thinking about how one arrest has changed her life. Typically, it worked the other way. Cops made good arrests, they got recognized and rewards. That damned Bradford curse decided to rear its ugly head once again. “Is Clark okay,” she asked finally after a minute.

“Yeah. He was a shook up after, but I heard from a friend that he talked to your father sometime after and it helped him.”

“So, what is this? What happens now?”

The man smiled down at her. “This is the witness protection program. I am Alex Jones with the U.S. Marshals Service. I will be your case manager. Now we have to get you ready for your cover.”

“Does my family think I’m dead?” Jones nodded his head slowly. Ellie’s eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the pillow. “How long have I been gone?”  
  
“You were in a coma for nearly a month,” he said shortly.  
  
Instantly, her heart sank. She could only imagine the pain that her family had gone through. Sean and she had a discussion soon after their wedding that if anything was to happen to her on the job, that she didn’t want him to close himself off and that after some time, he would move on and continue living his life. Just the thought of Tim, Lucy, and little Lucas was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She never wanted to cause him this type of pain. He had been through enough without this. They had been trying to process this for the past month, while her journey was just beginning.

“I’ll step outside and let you have some space,” Alex said softly turning and heading towards the door.

“No. I don’t need space. Distract me. What’s my story?”

\----

Less than a week later, Ellie found herself sitting in the passenger seat of a Tahoe as they drove down the interstate. Her eyes focused out the window on the passing trees and flatlands. The doctors had finally released her giving her stern orders to not put pressure on her left leg because the stitches could tear and not to try anything too strenuous because although she felt relatively fine, her body was still healing. She was scheduled to start her physical therapy at a little place inside town later this week.

They drove from two and a half hours until Alex drove them through the city limits of El Dorado. Her house was just on the outskirts of town. A little white farmhouse sitting on a twenty-acre lot. Barbwire fencing outlined her property. A big red barn sat a little way behind her house. She could see the cows as they grazed in the pasture while they drove by. She had scoffed when he told her that she would have to hire some helping hands for her small farm until she picked up the ropes of the operation herself.

Ellie slipped out of the car, her crutches under her arms as she slowly made her way across the gravel driveway towards the house. She pushed the door open looking into the house before stepping in. She had helped with the interior décor so that it felt a little like home when she got there. Ellie crutched into the house taking in her new reality. This wasn’t supposed to be her life. She was supposed to be in LA, on the streets, doing the job she loved, surrounded by family and friends, but here she was in the middle of nowhere Kansas, alone.

“So, what do you think,” Jones asked following Ellie into the house after a minute, holding her bag in his hand.

“I guess it’s alright,” she said turned to face him. “It’s not home.”

“I know, but you’ll get used to it. So, let’s go over your cover one more time before I leave you alone for a couple of days,” he said walking across the living room and sitting the bag down before turning back to her.

Ellie crutched over to the couch. She held her leg as straight as possible as she tried to sit easily down on the couch. She sighed when her back hit the soft cushions. He pushed the coffee table towards her slightly and Ellie put a pillow under her leg to add some cushion as she put her foot on the table. “My name is Alicia Grant. 27 years old. Only child. Parents are divorced. Dad lives in LA and Mom lives in Texas. I moved here from Texas after my grandfather died and left me his farm. Not married. No kids. As for my injuries, a car crash, a bad one.”

Alex was nodding along with her story as she went over the details. “You have it memorized already? I’m impressed.”  
  
“I’m a cop. I was a cop,” she added the last part sadly. “What else did you expect?”

He smiled at her again. He did that a lot and it was starting to freak Ellie out. No one smiled that much unless something was seriously wrong with them. “You’re going to be full of surprises aren’t you, Ms. Grant?”

Ellie grinned sadly at the use of her cover name. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

He bid her goodbye not long afterward. He would call and check in a few days, he wanted Ellie to get used to her new reality. She did to a sense. It was hard at first. She wanted so bad to curl up in Sean’s arms and just let him hold her, but that wasn’t an option. She wanted to see her dad. She wanted to see Lucy and Lucas. She wanted all the things that she couldn’t have.

So, she distracted herself with her therapy. She started researching what crops were best for this environment and when was the best time to plant. She would venture out on her property, not getting too far because the crutches were still limiting how far she wanted to go. It was easier when she discovered the barn was fully stocked with all the equipment that she would need on her land. The four-wheeler soon became her best friend. She probably looked like a fool trying to learn to drive her combine in the middle of the winter. 

It was a week before Christmas when the doctor had told her she could fully stop using the crutches, it was an early Christmas gift. She still had a limp that was getting better each passing month with her physical therapy. When Alex showed one snowy morning, a wrapped present in his hand, it was just enough of a distraction for Ellie. When the two had gotten out in the yard and had a snowball fight, after Ellie layered herself in five layers of clothes, it almost turned bad for both of them.  
  
When Ellie slipped on while holding onto his shoulder and both tumbled to the ground, Alex landing on top of her as he tried to catch her. Their breaths mixing for a minute as they looked deep into each other’s eyes. She could have sworn she saw him start to lean in, but thoughts of Sean stormed her mind. With her hand on his chest, Ellie pushed him off of her. Without a word, she stood to her feet and limped slightly through the snow retreating inside leaving him alone.

The holidays were the roughest. The anniversary of her “death” was also hard. The first one was excruciating. It had been a year since she had seen and talked to her family. To cap it all off, they still thought she was dead. She could only imagine what they were going through. She tried to get Alex to tell her something, anything, about her family, but he refused telling her that knowing how they were doing would only cause her more pain than relief. He was right. No matter how much she wanted to know they were okay without her, it would have been a place for her to wallow in sorrow.

Ellie fell into a pattern. Spring was when she planted potatoes, peppers, and strawberries. In the summer it was sweet corn and pumpkins for her pumpkin patch. Then in the fall the fields were tilled and ready for the spring planting to come back around. The agency had hired her two farmhands to help with her small farm while she recovered, but she kept them even after she was nearly one hundred percent. They taught her the basics of farming and were even kind enough to teach her how to operate all the equipment. Wash, rinse, and repeat for nearly four long years.

It was a week before the fourth anniversary of her “death” when Alex showed up at her door one early fall morning. He would do this often. Show up and surprise her. It was like he enjoyed seeing her face light up when she saw him. The two of them had developed a relationship. Something more than just a case manager and a witness. Maybe it changed after that day in the snow or maybe it was the night, he held her close on the couch as she cried over missing her family. Maybe it was that evening they fell into bed together and didn’t leave until the next morning, something that happened more than once. They fell into a comfortable bond. A small piece of normalcy back in her life.

She invited him in quickly. She offered him a cup of coffee, a little sugar added just the way he liked it, which he accepted happily. “It’s been a busy last couple of weeks,” he said taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving her.

“Yeah, we’re getting ready to open the pumpkin patch for the fall. This year we managed to create a corn maze. I designed the damn thing I still got lost in,” she laughed. She had accidentally fallen in love with the planting and harvesting aspect of it all. "Michael is wanting to make it a haunted corn maze, but I'm not entirely convinced yet."

“That’s not exactly what I meant. The Diaz trial has ended,” he informed her.

It was old news to Ellie. She had been following the trial closely with hopes she would be able to finally go home. “Hmmm,” Ellie hummed stirring her coffee.

“There’s word floating around that he’s going to broker a deal in exchange for the names of the people that ambushed you that day. You’d be in the clear to return to your life before,” he said softly.

Ellie’s heart rate skyrocketed. She was going home. After four years, she was finally going home. She tried to keep a mental image of what everyone would look like, but it was exhilarating to think that she would finally be able to see them again with her own eyes. Her eyes lifted to him quickly. “What?”

“You get to have your life back, Ellie. If that’s what you want of course. You are in complete control of what happens next. You can stay here, in the middle of nowhere Kansas, and continue the life that you have here. You can go anywhere you want. You can go home, go back to your family. It’s your choice. I can give you some time to think about it, but the agency will want an answer within the next couple of weeks.”

“I’m going home,” she said without a second thought. “I’m going back to my family. I’m going home,” she said her eyes still on him.

He nodded. He knew what she was going to say. He knew how much her family had meant to her and how much pain she went through having to leave them behind. She had a family to go back to. A husband that was probably still devastated by the loss of her. She was an exceptional woman and he knew exactly what she was going to say as soon as he learned she could go back.

He was happy for her. He was. She was getting everything she wanted back after it was unfairly ripped away. Alex wanted her to be happy, but her being happy without him…it would just be something he had to get used to. Sean was a lucky man, he learned that a couple of years ago. He just hoped that everything turned out the way she hoped it would.

“Alright,” he said slowly. “That’s all I needed to know. I’ll call my supervisor and we’ll see how soon we can get you back in LA,” he told her walking back towards the door. “I’m happy for you, Ellie. Maybe we can work together officially someday,” he said giving her soft smile pulling the front door open.

“Hey Alex,” Ellie called after him just before the door shut. “Thanks for everything,” she told him earning a smile then he was gone.

Ellie leaned against the kitchen counter trying to process what was happening. She was going home. She was finally going home.


	2. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why by "I Do," by Aloe Blacc was a major motivator for this chapter. Listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter! Enjoy!

Her eyes never left the window as she peered at the city below as they approached the airport. It was a welcome sight after being stowed away in that little Kansas town for four years. She missed it all. She missed being able to go to that little spot in the mountains and seeing the skyline of the city. The city that she grew up. The city that she loved. A city that had everyone she loved. A city that she thought she would never get to see again.

It was a couple of weeks after Alex told her she was able to go home, that she finally boarded the plane ready to leave the plains of Kansas behind her. She didn’t pack much to take with her. Just her clothes and a couple of photos from her time there. “Can I come back for a vacation,” she asked jokingly as they climbed into the Tahoe to leave. Alex just shook his head with a grin on his face.

When the plane finally touched down and the door opened, Ellie was the first one off the plane. Her feet hit the pavement of the tarmac and her knees buckled. She could have kissed the ground.

She stood there with her eyes closed for a while basking the California sun. The same sun that watched over her every day in Kansas but being home it just felt different. Every little thing felt different. A good type of different. Ellie blocked out the sounds around her. God, it felt good to be home.

“We need to get going,” Alex said walking up beside her. His hand coming to rest on the small of her back causing Ellie to look over at him. She nodded before letting him guide her to towards the black Tahoe that was waiting for them. “I’ve already been on the phone with Lieutenant Grey. He knows the marshals are coming with an old witness to a case, but he doesn’t know it’s you. Your father and Lucy are off today so they are not at the station. There is something we need to discuss before we meet with Lieutenant Grey though,” Alex told her after they climbed in the backseat of the car.

“Okay,” she said shortly waiting for him to continue.

“When we faked your death, that technically fulfilled your commitment to your marriage.”

Ellie’s brows furrowed as she looked at Alex beside her. “You’re saying that my marriage is over?”

Alex nodded slowly beside her. “There is a fix. If you and Sean were to start your relationship again, it could be fixed. That is something you need to discuss with Sean later, but there is one thing you need to decide. You can either keep your surname as Clayton or you can go back to Bradford. It’s your choice.”

Ellie blinked looking down away from Alex. She didn’t know what Sean had been doing in the years that she had been gone. He probably had moved on. He could already be remarried or in another serious relationship. She had already caused him enough heartache, there was no need for her to be the cause that ended another relationship. She knew that everything was going to be different when she came back, and she wanted Sean to move on if anything did ever happen to her. “Bradford,” she said softly after a while. “I want Bradford.”

“Alright. We’ll make it happen. We’re headed to the Mid-Wilshire now to meet with Grey. There are going to be a lot of emotions and thoughts over the next several hours and days. I will be there with you every step of the way. This isn’t my first-time reuniting families. We’re going to make things as normal as possible,” he tried to encourage her.

Ellie nodded simply beside him before looking out the window. She knew that people move on. While she was hidden away from everyone, they were busy living their lives without her. She wondered how her dad would react. How would Sean react? Most importantly, how would she react?

—

“Lieutenant Grey, we’re pulling up now,” Alex said into the phone. “We’ll be coming through the back entrance and we’ll be in your office in a few minutes.”

The car came to a stop in the back lot of the station. She was starting to panic. She could feel her chest getting tighter. Her breaths were uneven. Her leg bounced anxiously until Alex’s hand landed on her knee causing her to look at him. “It’s going to be okay, Ellie.”

“I hope you’re right.”

He gave her a reassuring grin. “I usually am,” he said smugly causing Ellie to roll her eyes. “Alright. I’m going to go up first and talk to Grey. I’ll come back and get you in a few minutes,” he told her before pushing his door open and sliding out of the car leaving her alone in the backseat. She could feel the knot in her throat tighten as she watched him enter the building. Here goes nothing.

“Come in,” Grey called looking up from his paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Alex pushed the glass door open quickly, stepping inside. “Lieutenant Grey,” he said shutting the door behind him. “I’m Alex Jones, U.S. Marshals. Pleasure to meet you, sir,” he greeted covering the short distance between them. Grey leaned forward to shake the man’s hand. “Thanks for taking the time to chat with me today.”

“It’s not every day that you get a call from the U.S. Marshals. What can I help you with,” Grey asked his eyes scanning over the younger man.

“I’m sure you are aware that the Diaz trial has ended. We heard about some of your officers being injured that day. I hope they have all recovered and are doing well.”

This peaked Grey’s interest as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk. “Yeah. Most of them recovered.”

“You’re close with Sergeant Bradford and his family, correct?”

Grey nodded.

“Then I’m sure you’re aware that Sergeant Bradford’s oldest daughter was a part of the shooting roughly four years ago.”

“Ellie,” Grey said shortly. “She was my goddaughter,” he said his voice breaking slightly. The past tense verb not going unnoticed by Alex. “I heard that they finally caught the people that ambushed her and Officer Clark. Is this witness a member of the cartel that is trying to make amends? I’ll tell you right now, marshal Jones, Tim won’t want to talk them.”

Alex dipped his head looking down at the floor. “Actually sir, I’m here to talk to you about Ellie.” He watched as a look of confusion washed over Grey’s face as he looked down. Quietness echoed off around the room until Grey’s eyes looked up again. “Ellie Bradford is alive,” he stated simply. “She’s in the car outside waiting for me to come get her. She’s scared and she’s anxious. She’s missed all of you very much.”

“How,” Grey asked softly. “How is she alive? We buried her four years ago.”

Alex nodded his head again. “After the shooting, Ellie was rushed to the hospital. She had been shot five times. Three times in her hip and leg, one knicked her neck and the other in the chest. We were watching her for while after she arrested the Diaz cartel’s leader. We assumed she was in the clear until it was too late, and we take full responsibility for her getting hurt along with your other officers. When you all received word that she had passed, she was being loaded into a helicopter to be taken to a private airstrip out in Burbank. We needed to get her out of the city as quickly as possible,” Alex explained. “The shooting gave us a perfect cover story for her to disappear.”

Grey was silent for a while leaned back in his chair. His head rested against his hand. He had prayed that the last four years were a dream and she would come back to them, but each passing day reality started to sink in. She was gone. Now she was back? He was mad at Marshals for letting it go so far. They could have prevented the whole shooting if they would have just stepped in. “Ellie is here?”

Alex nodded his head. “She’s in the car. I’ll go get her,” Alex said walking to the door and opening it. He walked briskly down the back stairs towards the car. She deserved to have her life back.

\--

Ellie sat in quietness in the back seat. The marshal in the front seat not bothering to pay any attention to her in the review mirror. She was getting everything she wanted back. She shuttered as a chill ran up her spine. Taking a few deep breathes, Ellie tried to calm herself. Her thoughts running rampant. The distractions she used to keep herself occupied were gone. She had to face this.

The door opening caused Ellie to turn sharply. Her eyes landed on Alex holding her door open. His hand extended wordlessly towards her. Ellie took his hand and eased out of the car. “Are you ready for this,” he asked seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

“I’ve been ready for this for four years,” she replied softly.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Ellie followed him into the building, up the stairs, and to the office door. Her heart skipped a beat when she stopped in front of the glass door. She nodded to Alex and he pushed the office door open. Immediately, her eyes landed on Grey. Unshed tears that filled her eyes started to roll down her cheeks.

Their eyes met and Ellie couldn’t stop herself from moving. She covered the space between them quickly. Ellie threw herself into his embrace. He held her tight against him not wanting to let her go. He was too afraid that if he stopped holding her, she would slip through his fingers like she wasn’t there at all.

Ellie tried to get as close as physically possible. She didn’t want to pull away. It still felt like a dream. A cruel one at that. She was going to wake up and be back in nowhere Kansas, but the heat radiating from his body and his arms wrapped tight around her let her know that this wasn’t a dream. It was real. She was home.

He was the first to pull away just enough to look down at her. “God, I missed you so much.”

Ellie smiled looking up at him. Tears running down her cheeks. Her heart slowly started to feel whole again. She wiped the tears away with a laugh. “I missed you too,” she replied gently before burrowing herself back into his arms. One down. Many more to go.

Grey held her for a while longer in the middle of the office. She was just eight when Tim was first stationed at Mid-Wilshire. He watched her grow from a child to a woman before his own eyes. She wasn’t his blood, but she was his family. Losing her was one of the hardest losses he ever faced in his life. Having her back, back in his arms, made his heart whole again.

The two settled into the chairs in front of his desk as they talked. They talked about Kansas and farming. Her recovery. Their little group. His family. Him. Her. All of it.

“How’s dad,” she asked finally.

“He’s good. He wasn’t for a while, but he’s doing good. Lucy had to drag him to kicking and screaming to a therapist,” he said with a smile. “And it helped him a lot. Probably more than he realizes. I saw sides of Tim Bradford that I didn’t even know existed.”

Ellie smiled happily. She was glad that he had dealt with his grief and that Lucy was there to help with it. Ellie’s eyes cast to the floor and her hands rubbed together on her lap before she asked her next question. “Have you heard anything about Sean,” she asked timidly meeting Grey’s eyes again.

“No,” he replied quickly. “It’s been a while since Tim has mentioned anything about him.”

Ellie felt her heart crack at his words. She nodded at his words. She still loved him; it was not fair to either of them how things unfolded, and grief affects people in different ways.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Alex poked his head in the door. “Sorry,” he apologized stepping into the room. “Lieutenant Grey, Ellie. I know you two have a lot catching up to do, but I think it’s time that we called Mr. Bradford in.”

“How do you plan on doing that,” Grey asked reading Ellie’s mind.

“That’s where you come in.”

\--

He heard the shrill scream before he heard the sound of crying started coming from down the hall. He huffed walking from the dining towards the playroom. He turned the corner just in time to see Lucas trying to cover his sister’s cries. “What’s a matter princess,” he asked scooping the little brown-headed girl up in his arms. Her cries quietened as her little arms wrapped around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. Tim looked down at the boy with his brows raised.

“Sorry,” he said quietly avoiding his father’s eyes.

“What did we say about playing rough with your sister,” Tim asked sternly squatting so he was nearly the same height as the boy on the floor. “Tell your sister you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry Amie,” he said softly looking up at the little girl sniffling in Tim’s arms.

“Go wash your hands. Lunch is almost ready,” he commanded standing back to his feet. Lucas rushed out of the room before him running down the hallway to the bathroom. Tim just shook his head with a smile. The boy reminded him so much of himself at a young age.

Tim walked into the kitchen Amie still laid against his chest. “Aww is mommy’s little girl sleepy,” Lucy cooed looking up from her cutting board to see them.

“That and Lucas hit her with his truck, again. I’m going to go lay her down unless you want to do.”

“No, no. You go ahead. I know how much you love her fussing when she goes down for a nap,” she said with a smile going back to cutting the celery stalk on the cutting board.

“Thanks,” he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. Tim turned and started out of the kitchen. He turned the corner just in time for Lucas to run right into his legs. “Lucas,” he scolded, “this isn’t a family of firefighters. Stop running like there’s a fire.” He heard Lucy’s laugh bellow from the kitchen.

Once in her room, Tim had to peel Amie from his neck. She started fussing as soon as he pulled her away from his chest and laid her in the crib. “Shhhh,” he shushed her gently. “It’s okay. Daddy is right here. Shhhh.”

He stood there for a moment watching her as she gave in to the sleepiness. While Lucas nearly a spitting image of Tim, Amie favored Lucy. He smiled down at her. The last time he was in a situation like this looking down at his baby girl, he was much younger and not nearly as experienced as he was now. “You are so good with her,” he heard Lucy say from the doorway.

He looked over his shoulder at her. “It’s a gift. What can I say,” he teased with a smile. Amie always seemed to go down for her naps a lot easier when Tim was the one putting her down. When Lucy did it, she would scream and cry until she eventually forgot why she was crying and passed out.

“Cute,” she said walking over beside him.

“Cute? I consider myself to be rather handsome if I do say so myself.”

Lucy laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she teased. “Maybe attractive, but handsome might be out of reach.”

His hands settled on her sides before he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. “Let’s see what you say about that tonight,” he said breaking away drawing a soft whine from Lucy. “Where’s Lucas?”

“Eating his dinosaur chicken nuggets and celery. There’s a phone call waiting for you.”

“A phone call? Who is it?”

“Grey,” she said looking into his blue eyes. “He needs to talk to you about something important apparently. He wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed lowering his lips to hers once again. “Wonder what that can be about.”

“You aren’t going to find out standing here with me,” Lucy quipped.

Tim looked down at her. “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” he said with a smile breaking her arms around his neck as he turned towards the door.

“Cute,” Lucy balked. “I am way better than cute,” she said following him out of the door. This time it was Tim’s turn to laugh as they headed back towards the kitchen.

They walked back into the kitchen to find Lucas sitting at the bar slowly eating his food. Tim placed a soft hand on his hair as he passed heading towards his phone on the counter. “Bradford,” he said shortly bringing the phone to his ear. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be there in about twenty,” he said after a minute. “Okay. Ya. See ya in a bit.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him after he ended the phone call, sliding the phone in his pocket. “What was that about?”

“The Marshals are at the station with a witness from witness protection. The trial ended and now some cartel member wants to make amends, I guess. Grey just wants me down there as soon as possible,” he informed her grabbing his truck keys.

“Do you want me to go with you? Amie can nap in your office while you are with Grey. Lucas has plenty of friends down there to keep him entertained.”

“No, it’s okay. No need to get them out. I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure?”

Tim closed the short distance between them. “I’ll be alright,” he repeated looking down at her. Lucy’s hand rested on his chest before she leaned up to kiss him again. His hands settling on her waist. “I better get going,” he said breaking away. He walked over to Lucas and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I’ll be home soon.” He slipped his badge around his belt loop and grabbed his off-duty weapon before leaving the house. He wasn’t really looking forward to talking to some cartel member that helped kill his daughter. It just made his blood boil.

The short journey to the station was shorter than he wanted it to be. He didn’t want to meet some cartel member that was being protected by the government because they flipped on the others. He didn’t want anything to do anything to do with them. They had taken his oldest daughter away from him, viciously and violently.

He walked into the station and looked up the stairs at Grey’s office. The blinds were closed, and the door was shut. He swallowed heavily turning his eyes to the pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures of fallen LAPD officers lined the wall to the garage bay. It served as a reminder of those who laid down their lives to keep others safe. The last one still made him smile sadly. Had it been four years already? It seemed like yesterday. She would have turned thirty-one this year. Damn, he was getting old.

Begrudgingly, he started the climb of the stairs. The sooner he told this marshal to screw off, the sooner he could get back home to his family. Nothing about talking to someone that helped kill his kid was exciting.

“Come in,” he heard Grey call through the door after he knocked. Tim stepped inside, his eyes falling on the two men sitting in the office. “Tim, this is Alex Jones, U.S. Marshals Service,” Grey introduced him.

Tim’s eyes narrowed on the younger man. He didn’t back down at Tim’s glare, in fact, he seemed unbothered by it. He didn’t look scared either. Tim could tell he was trying to look calm and collected, but something in his eyes gave away his true feelings. He was worried about something. Maybe the fact that Tim would probably end up punching the witness if he could.

“How are you doing sir,” Alex asked reaching out to shake Tim’s hand.

Tim stayed quiet for a moment, still looking at the younger man before he stepped forward to shake his hand. Something was not right. “Good,” Tim replied shortly.

“Thanks for coming down so quickly Tim,” Grey said from behind his desk. Tim’s eyes never left Alex as Grey talked. “Marshal Jones has some information regarding the Diaz case.”

“Listen,” Tim started looking between Alex and Grey, “I don’t want to talk to some cartel member that’s trying to make amends. They took enough away from my family. I’m not giving them the satisfaction of trying to apologize for it,” he bit sharply. “If that’s what you called me down here for it’s just a waste of everyone's time.”

When the two other men in the room remained silent, Tim turned towards the door. He wasn’t going to stand around and waste his off day when he could be home with Lucy and the kids. “Tim,” Grey called just as his hand hit the door handle. He turned to look back at the lieutenant sitting in his chair, the look of annoyance clear on his face. “I think you should sit down,” Grey suggested softly.

“Why? I’m not going to talk to a cartel member that killed my daughter,” he snapped. “They don’t get to apologize for taking her away from me, away from us. Ellie… they don’t get to apologize for that.”

“Sergeant Bradford, I think it’s best if you sit down,” Alex interjected as Tim’s eyes snapped towards him.

Tim studied his face quickly. After years of being on the job, just by Alex's expression, he could tell something was not right. Whatever the marshal had to say was important. “Just tell me. Just tell me that the guy has to say. I’m sure you got him stashed somewhere in the station. Just tell me what he has to say,” he said stalked closer to Alex, who straightened immediately ready in case Tim was about to start swinging.

“Tim,” Grey snapped causing him to look over. “It’s Ellie,” he said simply as confusion washed over Tim’s face. “Ellie is alive.”

\--

She was starting to freak out. Her heart was racing. She was starting to sweat. They had decided to move her to an interrogation room so that she would not be in the office when Tim arrived. They did not want to give the man a heart attack.

She knew he had to have arrived by now. Had he taken the news badly? Did he not want to see her? Did he think it was just a cruel joke being pulled? She was pacing now. Back and forth in the small room. He could be on the other side of the glass just watching her without her knowing.

Ellie knew her way around an interrogation room. She was used to being on the other side of the table ready to grill a suspect, not on the other side waiting for someone to walk in and finally talk to her. It was nearly an hour after he said he was on the way. She hoped that Alex would come get her soon. She wanted to see him. After four years, finally being back in LA, she needed to see him.

As if someone up above could read her mind, the door to the interrogation room was pushed open. Ellie stopped her pacing and stared at the empty doorway from the corner of the room. She could hear her heart racing in her ear. Her throat tightened as it became harder to breathe. The moment of truth.

When no one came around the corner right away, Ellie felt her heartbreak. After a minute, her lip started to quiver slightly as tears filled her eyes. She slid down the wall until she was on the floor drawing her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. He wasn’t coming. She laid her head on her knees as her tears started to fall. She couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping as she cried. She wanted to be strong, but him not coming was just another bullet straight to her heart.

She heard the sound of footsteps enter the room, but she didn’t bother to look up. She figured it was just Alex coming to comfort her. Two arms wrapped around her drawing her into their chest. Her face pressed against soft cotton and she cried even harder. One hand rubbed up and down her back, as the other held her head against their chest as she cried. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of her head.

“It’s okay,” he said softly above her, his voice breaking. “It’s okay. I got you. I got you, Ells,” he tried to soothe her. “I got you,” he repeated gently as he kissed the top of her head again. Tim looked up at Grey and Alex from the floor, his own tears falling from his eyes. He could see the tears falling from Grey’s face as well and the unshed tears building in Alex’s.

He looked back down at her crying into his chest. He wanted to hold her as tight as possible. He had longed for this moment for years, but at the time it was just an unachievable dream. He wanted nothing more to hold her in his arms again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he had missed her. He wanted her to know her siblings. There was so much he wanted to tell her and so much he wanted to know. Instead, in this moment he pulled her tighter against him too afraid to let her go.

Tim tried to comfort and soothe her as she continued to cry. She knew who had their arms wrapped around her. The same pair of arms that she had wanted to hold her for four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be making myself tear up a lot here lately. Ellie is back! Tim is there! Sean is next! How does it all go down?  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr @therookiebook! My asks & messages are always open!


	3. Not the Same as Before

They sat there on the floor for a while in quietness. Ellie’s head resting on his shoulder as he still held her tight against him. Neither had said a word since Tim had finally been able to get her to calm down. Grey and Alex had shut the door to give the two some privacy.

His scent invaded her senses when he wrapped his arms around her, he still wore the same cologne. She could hear his heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm after a while. No matter how old she got being in her dad’s arms was enough to calm her down and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. The same arms that wrapped around her when she younger and an occasional storm would roll through the city were the same arms that held her close when her mother left and when Melinda had died. When they wrapped around her, Ellie knew that everything was going to be okay.

Ellie was the first to pull away. She sat straight against the wall beside him. She wiped the remnants of her tears away stretching her legs out next to his. Ellie peaked over at him as he stared straight at the wall across the room. She could tell that his thoughts were running a hundred miles an hour. She wanted to just start telling him everything, but she didn’t know where or how to start. So, she just settled for the quietness. Just being next to him was enough.

Tim was always quiet for long periods of time when he was not sure about what to say. When she was sixteen, he caught her sneaking back into the house after going to a party with friends. He was sitting in the recliner in the living room with the lights turned off and when she opened the door to sneak back inside, the lights cut on and she was caught. He didn’t say a word, he just stared at her. Ellie sat on the couch; her head hung low as silence passed between them for well over an hour. Even when he pushed himself to his feet, he didn’t say anything to her, just giving her a look of disappointment and a shake of the head as he walked back to his bedroom and shutting the door. The next morning, it was Isabel that scolded her and dealt out her punishment. Tim didn’t talk to her for nearly a week when he did it was short answers and more looks of disappointment. It was a week into Ellie’s grounding that he called her out to the patio and they finally talked about it. He told her how he was disappointed in her because he had trusted her, and that trust was now gone. Trust was easily broken and harder to earn.

Sitting here beside him again, it made her feel like she was just that scared, guilty kid again. “I’m sorry,” she said softly breaking the silence between them. She was sorry for all the pain she had caused him. All the pain she had caused everyone. Deep down she knew it wasn’t her fault what happened but knowing that her family was hurting was enough to make her feel the guilt.

“For what,” he asked simply turning his head to look at her.

“Everything,” she said barely above a whisper. “For putting everyone through this. For hurting everyone. For hurting you,” she added softly.

“This wasn’t your fault Ells. You did your job and…it’s not your fault.”

Ellie lowered her head looking down. “Sure feels like it.” She heard him take a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. “Did Alex tell you everything?”

“Oh, you’re on a first-name basis with your handler,” he teased. “Interesting.”

Ellie rolled her eyes picking her head up. “When there’s only one person that knows who you really are for four years you tend to get close to them.”

“I just said it was interesting that’s all,” he said smiling over at her. “You can call marshal Jones whatever you want to call him. I’m not judging.”

Ellie laughed looking over at him, meeting his eyes for the first time. “Sure.”

“Kansas huh? Sounds boring.”

“You have no idea,” she said with a laugh. They sat there for hours filling each other in on things that had happened over the past four years. She told him about Kansas, her recovery, the farming, her pumpkin patch, and anything and everything else she could think to tell him.

Ellie started to tear up again when he started telling about her Lucas and Amie. “Lucas turned 4 about 3 months ago. Amie turns two in a couple of months. I couldn’t help but wonder what you’d be like with them. I knew that you’d be their best friend, but I never thought I’d actually get to see. They’re going to love you probably more than they do me,” he said with a smile.

“If you are anything like when I was a kid, then no doubt.”

“I’m not that bad,” he rebutted quickly.

“Not bad. Harsh. Strict. Bit of an asshole at times, but I think I turned out alright so they should too. Between you and Lucy, those kids will be straight as an arrow. You’re kind of old to have a two-year-old though aren’t you,” she quipped. She fell into a fit of laughter when he turned to look at her before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Have you talked to Sean recently,” she asked after a minute of quietness passes through them.

“No,” he says softly looking away from her. “After that first year, we...we just drifted apart. There wasn’t anything there to keep us as close as we were. I’ll call him when I think about it or he’ll call me randomly. I meant to call him a couple of weeks ago on the anniversary, but I forgot,” he admitted.

“I understand. I didn’t expect you two to be best buds years later. I know what grief and pain does to different people, but I wanted someone to be there for him.”

“Ellie, there’s something you need to know before you talk to Sean.” Ellie looked over at him, a questioning look on her face.

Just when he started to speak again, a knock on the door interrupted them causing both to look at Alex standing in the doorway. “Sorry,” he apologized stepping into the room. “Sean just arrived. He’s in the conference room waiting. You don’t have to do all this today,” he said towards Ellie. “You can take time. There’s no need to rush through this. Today has been a lot already. We can do this tomorrow.”

“No,” she said quickly. “He’s my husband. Well, he was my husband. Sean deserves to know just as much as anyone else. I owe him that.”

“Alright,” Alex said shortly. “You can follow after me.”

Ellie nodded. “Okay. Give us just a minute. We’re right behind you,” she said giving Alex a smile from the floor. She looked back over at Tim beside her. “What were you saying about Sean?”

She saw him swallow quickly before he turned his gaze back towards her. “Nothing. It’s not important,” he said giving her a slight grin before he pushed himself to his feet. He reached his hand down for her and pulled her to her feet as well. He pulled her into his body, fully wrapping his arms around her. “I missed you so much,” he whispered placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I love you so much kiddo and I always will.”

Ellie let herself melt into his arms. She was at home. She could let her guard down without waiting for someone to take advantage. She was in her safe place. Her head rested fully on his shoulder. “I missed you too. More than you could ever know.”

\--

When Alex walked back onto the main floor, he could see Sean standing in the conference room facing away from the door watching the officers at they worked. “Mr. Clayton, thanks for coming down so quickly,” Alex said stepping inside the glass conference room. Sean turned to him quickly.

“They said they had some information about Ellie’s case. Did they catch the people that shot her? They can finally pay for that they did.”

Alex nodded. His hand motioning towards a chair near the front of the room for Sean to come to take a seat. “Let’s take a seat,” he said pulling out a chair on the other side of the table so he would be able to see Ellie and Tim as they waited. He undid the button on his suit jacket as he sat down, his forearms propped against the table. “There recently was a development in Ellie’s case. The cartel kingpin that she arrested made a deal to give up the people that ambushed Ellie that day in exchange for life without parole instead of death row,” Alex explained. Why was he starting to get nervous? Ellie was just his case of his. She had her family go back to and he would just move on to the next case.

There was a connection between them. They both had felt it. During that day out in the snow when his lips ghosted over hers and she pushed him away. He had scolded her when he found that she was riding the four-wheeler knowing how it could affect the progress she had made with her rehab. He didn’t want her to get hurt anymore. He let her try to teach him how to drive her tractor during the summer months unknowing that he already knew how he grew up on a farm similar to this one in North Carolina. He just loved to watch the smile spread across her face. Then there was the night, nearly two years into her cover when they had danced around each other long enough. They fell into bed together that night and for a moment he forgot he was her case manager, it all felt so normal. Then the next morning, she was having regrets because of her commitment to Sean. He apologized profusely saying how it should have never happened and it wouldn’t happen again, except it did, several weeks later. Together they were a fire that couldn’t be put out, no matter how hard they tried to suppress it.

Then things shifted again when he told her that she was able to go home, she started to close herself off. She had a family and a life to go back to. A life that didn’t involve him. No matter how much it hurt him, he couldn’t let her see his pain. He couldn’t make her feel guilty about wanting to go back to her family. She had waited long enough to be happy again, even if it was without him.

“I’m just going to give it to you straight Mr. Clayton,” he said after a pause. His eyes caught Ellie’s figure over Sean’s shoulder as he started to open his mouth and the words left him. She looked so worried, so scared and he wanted to do nothing, except hold her, but he couldn’t do that anymore. “Ellie is alive.”

He watched as Sean slowly sat back in his chair. Confusion was clear on his face as he tried to process the information. His head tilted slightly to the side, his mouth opening slightly like he was about to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. After a minute, his hand ran down his face and he blinked looking back at Alex in front of him. “What,” he asked almost too low for Alex to hear.

“Ellie Bradford is alive,” he repeated.

Sean leaned up quickly, his arms propping him up on the table. “Ellie? Ellie is alive? Ellie Grace Bradford is alive?”

Alex nodded his head.

“How?”

“Is that something you want me to tell you or would you rather hear it from Ellie herself?”

“She’s here? Where is she?” He turned following Alex’s stare out the window.

Ellie stood across the room next to Tim watching. When Sean turned towards her, her knees buckled. She saw the confusion and shock as it danced across his features. She started moving before she realized it. “Ellie,” he whispered as she stepped inside the room and walked closer to him. “How,” he asked softly, his voice full of confusion.

“It’s a long story. Everything happened so fast. When I woke up in Kansas, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I could only imagine what you were going through. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she said her voice starting crack.

Sean pulled her into his body, holding her as tight as possible. His head buried in the crook of her neck. He trembled under her hands. His tears forming a wet spot on her shirt.

Ellie’s head rested on his shoulder as he held her close. She should have been focused on Sean in her arms, but her gaze was locked on Alex standing behind them, a brief look of sadness crossed his face when Sean wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a soft smile before exiting the room quietly leaving the two alone.

They stood like the for a while in the front of the room. Sean’s tears had dried, but his head was still buried in her neck just relishing being able to hold her again. A few tears had escaped Ellie’s eyes as well. She had dreamed of this. Being back in his arm where he would ease all her worries was a dream she never thought would happen again. Being here with him, in the station, in his arms, it just didn’t feel right. Almost as if she was in the wrong person’s arms.

Ellie was the first to pull away giving smile as she did. “Hey there Mr. Clayton.”

“Mrs. Clayton,” he said with a smile leaning down and pressing his lips to hers for the first time in over four years, missing how Ellie’s face fell at his words. His hands gently cupping her cheeks as the kiss deepened. Ellie’s hands rested on his chest. The chemistry was still there. The love that two shared still radiating, but the spark had faded. In the past, every time their lips had met, fireworks exploded between them. They still moved against each other like they hadn’t missed a day, but the fire, the desire, the passion was gone.

Ellie broke away first resting her head on his chest. She heard him take a deep breath above her. “Sean, we need to talk,” she said picking her head up from his chest to look at him in the eyes. Ellie grabbed his hand leading him over to a nearby table. She sat in the chair beside him looking down at the floor. “When everything happened, our marriage ended,” she started before Sean cut in.

“What are you saying?”

Ellie swallowed heavily, her eyes flickering from the floor to Sean and back again. “I was legally declared dead for protection reasons. Our marriage ended that day. I don’t know who you’ve been seeing for the past couple of years, and I don’t want to interfere with how your life is going. I don’t want to cause you any more pain. That’s why I went back to Bradford. Bradford is my legal last name.”

“Ellie,” he said softly grabbing her hand. “You being back makes up for all the pain. We can make this work. We can make us, us again.”

She shook her head. “Sean, I know you’ve had to have dated, maybe you’re serious about someone. I don’t know. I don’t want to stop you from being happy again.”

“There were a few,” he admitted, “But they were nothing compared to what we had. What we can have again. I am…I was seeing someone, and it got a little serious, but you being back is all I ever wanted.”

“Are you seeing someone now,” she asked looking at him with soft eyes. When he didn’t answer, she gave him a gentle smile. “That’s okay. You don’t have to end things with her over this. If we’re meant to be, then we’ll find our way back to each other. I want you to be happy. That’s all I want.”

Sean shook his head, his eyes blinking at her. His brows furrow together as he leaned forward in his seat, his hands still holding hers. “What are you telling me?”

Ellie drew in a shaky breath as her eyes started to fill with tears again. “I need time,” she said quietly. “I can’t jump back in this, us, right away. I need time to process all of this. I can’t make you wait for me and I’m not going to be mad if you don’t. I just need time and space.”

“I’ll give you as much time as you need,” he said sliding forward in his seat, his hands falling to her knees. “I can wait for you until the end of time. What we have isn’t something that comes around every corner, Ells. I will wait on you until you’re ready to come back to me.”

“And if I’m never ready,” she asked, a tear finally breaking from her eye. Her own heart was breaking at her words. When you love someone, you only want what is best for them even if it means that it is not you. She had waited for this moment for years. Waiting to be back in his arms, letting him hold her. It was everything she had hoped for, yet here she was letting it go.

“We will deal with that if it happens, but Ellie, I’m not giving up on you. You take all the time you need, and I will be here waiting for you. I will always wait for you,” he said tenderly, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear with a teary-eyed smile. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him again. He pressed a kiss on the side of her head before pulling away. “You know where I live, call me when you’re ready. I’m not giving up on us, Ellie. Take your time.”

“Thanks.”

Sean gave her a sad smile, squeezing her hand before pushing his chair away standing to his feet. Ellie stood too, her heart still in pieces on the floor. Sean pulled her into him one last time for the night and Ellie buried her face in his shirt. “I’ll see you later, Officer Bradford,” he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

Ellie stood there watching him walk away. No matter how much it hurt, it was the right thing to do. He had suffered enough because of her. She wanted him to be happy whether that be with or without her. She just needed to be able to finally take some time to finally process everything that has happened so far.

Taking a deep breath and huffing it out, Ellie slowly left the conference room that was used for roll call at the start of each shift. She walked over to the small group of men huddled around a desk, failing miserably to try to look busy, while they tried to keep an eye on the couple in the room. “Everything okay,” Tim asked as she walked up.

“Yeah,” she said looking up at him. “It will be.”

He smiled at her. “Are you ready to head home?”

“Actually, I think I’m going to stay at the hotel tonight. You need to talk to Lucy about everything and I need to process all of this. Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine. I just need to think.”

“Alright. I can drive you,” Tim offered, but Ellie just shook her head.

“I’ll just get a cab. There are some things I want to do around here, and you need to get home to the kids. I can come over tomorrow, if that’s okay with you and Lucy and meet them.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to Lucy tonight. Don’t be surprised if she starts blowing your phone up,” he said causing Ellie to grin. He pulled Ellie close to him once again, hugging her tight. “I’ll call you in the morning.” Then he was gone, walking out of the station towards his car. Ellie smiled at the sight of him walking away. She would see him again, he was her dad, but somewhere along the way, he had become her friend.

Next, it was Grey’s turn to turn to her. “I’ll start the paperwork for you to start back. I’ll have to talk to the captain and probably the chief but given your record, there shouldn’t be a problem. You’ll probably have to redo your psych eval and physical test, and it may be a couple of months before you can become a training officer again. We’ll get you back to normal before long,” he said giving her a smile. “It’s good to have you back Ellie,” he said hugging her once more than he too was gone, climbing the stairs back to his office leaving Alex and Ellie alone.

Ellie looked over at him. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his black suit pants. “So,” she started easing over to him.

“So,” he repeated, his eyes meeting hers. He smiled at the sight of a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me over the last four years. There were times I didn’t know how to keep going, but you helped keep me going. So, thanks for that.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Ellie. I was just doing my job,” he said simply. What he really wanted to say was that he hadn’t done anything. It had been all her. She kept herself going. She kept herself strong. He was just there to lend a helping hand when she needed it, but she did all the hard stuff on her own.

Ellie smiled at his words. “Just doing my job,” she repeated with a whisper.

“I’m glad you’re back home, Officer Bradford.”

“It’s good to be back, marshal Jones.”

Alex looked down breaking their eye contact. “Alright. I need to get back to the field office. There’s surprisingly a lot of paperwork when someone leaves the program. Are you sure you don’t want a ride to your hotel?”

“Yeah. I’m just going to call a cab. I’m not sure when I’m leaving just yet. “

He nodded his head. “Okay. You have my number if you need anything. I’ll be in the city for a couple more days if you need anything, just call me.”

“Okay,” she said softly. “I’ll think about it.”

Alex shook his head at her, a grin pulling at his lips. “I’ll see ya around Ellie,” he said turning to head towards the door.

“Hey Alex,” she called after him. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered when he turned back to look at her. “Maybe we can work together sometimes, you know, officially and all.”

“I’d like that,” he said giving her a nod.

Then just like the others, he was gone leaving her alone. It felt good to be home. She was going to get her life back. Tomorrow she would start the house-hunting process. Tonight, she just needed peace and quiet so she could figure out what she was going to do with Sean and enough time to process everything. Everything would find a way to work itself out, one way or another, even if it’s not the same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Thanks for reading!! She’s home!! What happens next?? How do you feel about Ellie and Sean?? What about Ellie and Alex??? Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and feed my little muse! 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr @therookiebook!


	4. Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter to keep the story rolling. Not exactly how I wanted to end it, but it will do. More soon!

Two months had slowly passed by. In that time, she had settled for a cozy little two-bedroom house in the hills that had a couple of acres of land to go along with it. Was not near as much land as Kansas, but she wanted to have space to plant a garden and space to play so it was enough. After four years of planting and harvesting, it was a type of therapy that helped her relax. She was just thirty minutes away from the station, so it was not too far away. She was close to Lucy and Tim too because they finally moved from his bachelor pad when Lucy was pregnant with Amie.

Ellie had passed her physical and psychological exam nearly two weeks ago which meant she could finally go back to doing what she loved. There would be some rust to shake off, but she was ready to get back to work. Before long she would be back into the swing of things and everything would be normal again or as normal as it could be.

She was in the kitchen preparing the food when the front door opened causing her to look up. A grin appears on her face when she sees Amie asleep on Tim’s shoulder as he walks in. Ellie points towards her bedroom and he gives her nod making his way across the open living room towards her room to lay Amie down so she could continue her nap in peace. Shortly afterward, Lucas comes running through the door, Lucy right on his heels. “Ellie,” he yells happily running across the room towards her.

Ellie paused her cutting and laid the knife down on the cutting board. Quickly, she scooped him up in her arms. She had seen them just a couple of days ago, but it seemed like he had grown so much already. She had missed so much of his life already and she didn’t want to miss more. “Hey buddy,” she says sitting him on her hip looking down at him. “Did you have a good day?”

Ellie and Lucy share a grin as Lucas starts rambling about how much fun he had playing cops and robbers with Tim earlier in the day and how he wanted to be just like his daddy when he grows up. Ellie raised a brow at Lucy who just shrugged. The boy was a Bradford, he could do anything he wanted.

Tim walked back into the main room a few moments later after laying Amie down on Ellie’s bed. He left the bedroom door cracked so they could hear when Amie woke up from her nap. “Lucas, what did we say about yelling in the house?”

“Sorry,” the boy said softly looking down away from Ellie.

Ellie’s hand ran up and down his back. “It’s okay, buddy. Don’t let dad be mean to you.”

“Mean,” Tim questioned. “I am not mean. I just don’t spoil them like someone,” he said gesturing to Lucy beside him.

“I don’t spoil them,” she defended. “I just let them do more than you. Someone has to be the bad cop and someone has to the good cop. You can be the bad cop all you want, and I’ll be the good cop. We will see who the favorite is in the end.”

“When you’re the one letting them get away with everything then you will be the favorite.”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders again. “Lighten up a little bit every so often old man and you might have a chance,” she teased.

“I am not old. Do you think I’m old? Okay. I’ll remember that.”

Lucy gave him a smirk before focusing her attention back on Ellie and Lucas. “Lucas, do you want to help mommy get the stuff out of the car while daddy and sister start cooking?”

Ellie sat him down and he bolted across the room towards the door Lucy following close behind.

“Did you marinate the steaks,” Tim asked walking around the counter into the kitchen.

“Mhmm. Just like you taught me, with a little splash of whiskey.”

He opened the fridge and pulled the pan out sitting it on the counter. “There’s hope for you yet,” he teased with a grin. “What else are you making?”

“Just a little side salad. I wasn’t sure what everyone else would want so salad it is. Did they say what time they would be here?”

“Everyone agreed to be here around five so not too much longer. Why? Are you nervous?”

Ellie shrugged slightly beside him. “A little. I don’t want to the center of attention. Everything just needs to go back to how it was.”

Tim shook his head. “Ells, you know that that’s not going to happen. You haven’t even started back yet and the rumors and stories have already started. Everyone coming over tonight knows the truth. They know everything that happened. We’re just having dinner like we did many times before. We’re going to be right there with you during all this. All of us.”

“Thanks,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a smile. “It’s going to be okay.”

The front door being opened again caused both of them to look up to see Lucas and Lucy reenter the house. Lucy had her hands full of shopping bags and Lucas carried a little gift bag in his hands. “Oh, what is this,” Ellie asked after he struggles to sit the bag on the counter.

“A present. Mommy and daddy said I can not tell you what’s inside.”

“Oh really,” she asked raising a brow at both Tim and Lucy.

Tim excused himself rather quickly saying he needed to get the steaks started before everyone showed up as he started out the back-sliding glass door. Lucy sat the bags of groceries down on the kitchen island. “Don’t you think about playing some type of mind trick on him,” Lucy warned. “You can wait until after dinner.”

“Okay mom,” Ellie huffed playfully causing both of them to laugh as she went back to cutting up the lettuce and other ingredients they would need for the salads.

\--

It was not much longer until everyone else started to show up. Angela and Wesley were the first to arrive, they left their boys at home with a sitter. Grey and his wife, Luna, followed soon afterward. Then it was Nyla and Donovan with Lyla. John showed up alone saying that Grace was called into the hospital and she would stop by if she could. Jackson and Sterling finally rolled in last. As always they were fashionably late.

The reunion with Angela had been emotional. It was almost a week after Ellie got back to Los Angeles when she found herself in Grey’s office again. Her knees were bouncing nervously as she waited. After her mother left, Lopez had filled that role without a second thought. She was a shoulder to lean on and a hand to pull Ellie up when she slipped. When Ellie decided to leave for college, Angela was there to encourage her even though Tim wanted her to stay. She promised that she would try to keep him in line when she left, and she would let Ellie know if anything was to happen to him. She learned he was a lot more grumpy and rigid after she left.

When Tim had gotten shot, Angela was the one to call Ellie from the hospital without Tim knowing. She told her that he had made it through the surgery, and he was recovering. Ellie had a bag packed ready to fly across the country in a moment's notice, but Angela had convinced her that he was fine, and they would take care of him. She could call Ellie every week to give her an update on him until he came back to work.

Her breath caught in her throat when the door opened and Angela walked through the door. She saw the hurt and confusion cross her face. Her eyes filled with tears as Ellie stood to her feet in the office. No words were shared before Angela was across the room throwing her arms around Ellie holding her close. They stayed like that for a while just holding each other. “Oh my god,” Angela said into her hair. “How?”

They sat down on the couch in Grey’s office and Ellie told her everything. From getting shot to being told she could come home and everything in between. By the end, both had tears streaming down their cheeks.

Angela was right beside her when they told the rest of the precinct. They didn’t give them the full story, just details that they thought should be known. She caught Officer Clark’s lingering stare as they told the story. He wasn’t that scared twenty-five-year-old rookie anymore, he carried himself like a veteran. They didn’t the other officers a chance to ask questions before they ushered Ellie out of the room and to her car. It would just be something she had to face another day.

“Are you ready to get back to work,” Jackson asked breaking Ellie out of her memories as they all sat around the patio table eating their dinners.

Ellie sat her fork and knife down on her plate. “Yeah,” she answered softly after taking a deep breath. “A little nervous honestly, but ready.”

“You’ll be fine,” Grey encouraged as everyone else agreed in unison.

Ellie shrugged. “Baby steps. Nothing too quick, too fast. Basically going to repeat the first two months of my rookie year. Slow and easy days of writing traffic tickets.”

“Just don’t get shot again,” Grey teased with a grin.

Ellie’s brows raised as she smiled herself. “I’m good in that department. I think I’ve had enough bullet holes for three lifetimes.”

“Damn straight,” Tim said shortly. “I can’t go through that again.”

Again, the group echoed their agreements. The doorbell rang interrupting the conversation. “I’ll get that,” Ellie said pushing her chair back and walking back inside the house. “Oh hey,” she says surprised upon seeing Sean standing on her front porch, dressed in jeans, a gray LAFD shirt an unbuttoned red flannel. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

Sean grins at her frazzled look. “Shift ran a little late, but I came a quickly as possible while minding all traffic laws. Coming to a house full of cops, I better be on my best behavior. Plus, I brought cookies,” he says holding up the plastic store-bought contained for her see.

“Cookies? Did anyone ever tell you that cops like doughnuts, not cookies?”

Sean laughs and it makes Ellie’s heart skip a beat. She still loved him. She really did, but after everything that happened the fire that burned to bright and hot, dimmed and lost its flame. “Yeah, but the store only had cookies left so we got what we got.”

“Well come in. There should be a steak left for you unless Nolan decided to go back for seconds,” she says leading him through the house and back outside. The group was surprised when Ellie walked back outside with Sean following behind her. Angela and Tim shared a quick look that didn’t go unnoticed by Ellie. She would have to ask them about that later. There was something they were hiding from her since her first day back and she was ready for all the secrets to out on the table.

They sat beside each other at the table. Ellie gave Sean a shy smile. She felt like a teenager again. Too shy to talk to the boy she liked. Sean was her husband. There wasn’t anything to be shy about. Yet she was. The only thing she could blame it on was the time they had spent apart and how things had ended so abruptly. Or maybe it was that her heart was trying to decide between two men.

Tim leaned down and whispered something in Lucas’s ear as he sat on his lap before moving the boy to the floor. Lucas ran across the patio barely managing to slide the glass door open before running inside. Moments later, he’s back with the gift bag from earlier in his hand. He sits the bag on the table beside Ellie. “Mommy and daddy wanted you to have this,” he says excitedly before scurrying back around the table for Tim to pick him up again.

Ellie pulled the bag across the table to her. The white paper hiding her gift temporarily before she pulled it out of the bag and placing it on the table. She sees two black boxes in the bottom of the bag. She pulled the smallest one out first. She flipped the top off of it to find her old name badge. ‘E. Bradford’ on the scratched and dinged metal plate brought by the many memories from her rookie year to the day before her name changed.

She wasn’t sure what to say. She just smiles at Tim and Lucy before digging in the bag for the second box. She pulled the larger box out of the bag and slipped the top open. Her throat runs dry and a chill runs down her spine as she looks down at her old badge. The same badge she got when she was first sworn in. The same badge that was on her shirt the day she ‘died’. Her thumb ran over the details of the cool metal. “Thanks,” she said not looking up from the badge in her hand. Everything she wished to have back for four years was finally hers again.

The dinner party came to an end shortly after dinner. Everyone had to work tomorrow, and they needed to get home. Ellie gave everyone a hug on their way out the door. They made a plan to go out for drinks soon after she came back to work. Lucy had offered to stay and help clean, but Ellie refused. The kids needed to get home and get in bed. Amie was in Lucy’s arms as they walked out of the door towards the car. Poor Lucas had tired himself out from running around all evening and he slept peacefully on Tim’s shoulder. “We’ll see you later. Love ya kid,” he said wrapping one arm around her shoulder on his way out the door leaving Ellie and Sean alone.

Ellie stood over the sink in the kitchen starting to wash the dishes. Sean stood on the other side of the counter just watching her quietly. “Do you remember when we did this,” he asked breaking the quietness surrounding them.

“Did what?”

“Had your family over to the house. We had that cornhole tournament in the backyard. You and Nolan kicked everyone’s asses. Before everything happened,” he added the last part sadly. “Thanks for inviting me tonight.”

Ellie looked up at him. “Not a problem. Just trying to find some normalcy. Going back to work will help a lot. It’s been a weird two months.”

“Yeah. It’s been awfully quiet at the house. I’m still not used to you being here and not being there. After four years, I thought I was used to it, but that was before you came back. Now every time I walked through the door, I guess I expect you to be there.”

“Sean. I told you. I just need some time.”

“I know,” he said walking around the counter to be beside her, “and I told you that I would give you as much time as your needed Ells. I just need to ask you something; do you still love me like I love you?”

Confusion painted her face as she looked up at him. She dried her hands on the towel beside the sink. “Of course, I do,” she stated. “For four years, I wanted nothing to be back in your arms, but that wasn’t an option. Do you want to know how many times I cried myself to sleep because I wanted you there with me? No matter what happens, I will always love you. What we had--- have is not something that just goes away. The love between us won’t ever go away.”

His lips were on hers before she knew it. It felt so good as their lips danced against each other’s as they relearned each other’s movements quickly. His hands ran down her side until they rested on her hips pulling her closer against him. His hands hooked under her thighs as he lifted her up to sit on the counter. Ellie squeaked in surprise temporarily breaking their kiss, before Sean reclaimed her lips sliding between the open legs. Ellie’s hand wrapped around his neck. It felt so right. Everything about it felt like it was supposed to be happening. At the same time, it felt so wrong. She wanted this. She wanted this for so long, but thoughts about everything that happened in Kansas flashed through her mind causing Ellie to break away from Sean’s lips. Her head resting on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She could hear his pants for air on her ear. Back before everything, she would be reaching for his clothes to pull them from his body, but now she could not make herself do it.

“That was…,” she trailed off.

“Great,” Sean finished for her and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Unexpected.”

Sean laughed breathlessly in her ear. “In a good way though, right?”

It was Ellie’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah,” she said softly. “In a good way. It’s getting late, you should probably head home. You probably had to get up early this morning.”

“Yeah,” he said gently in her ear, understanding what she was hinting at. Sean pulled back to look at her. Her blue eyes were full of uncertainty. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently one last time for the night before standing straight before her. “I’ll see ya soon Ells. I have all the time in the world,” he said with a smile.

Ellie grinned up at him. She pushed him in the chest so she could hop off the counter. Her fingers interlaced with his as she grabbed his hand leading him towards the door. “Have a good night Ellie,” he said stepping over the threshold.

“Good night Sean. Drive safe,” she said leaning against the wooden front door. He smiled at her before turning and heading towards his car in the driveway.

Ellie watched him disappear in the darkness. She wanted to call him back. Let him stay the night. Let him back into her heart. Let him know she only wanted him, but she couldn’t. Her heart was torn between doing what she thought she wanted and doing what she needed to do. Half of her heart just walked out the door promising to give her as much time as she needed. The other half was probably already assigned to another case at some random place in the country, all thoughts of Ellie gone from his mind.

\--

If she only knew how thoughts of her in every shape and fashion clouded Alex Jones’s mind every passing day since they said their goodbyes. He hadn’t told her how he felt because she was going home to Sean, but it still didn’t stop him from thinking about her more than he should have. He had to find a way to get back to LA to check on her, make sure that she was okay.

Maybe that’s why he found himself standing in front of his boss’s office ready to ask to be reassigned from his dream job of witness protection to the central district of California. She wasn’t someone that you just let slip through your fingers. Ellie Bradford was someone you needed to fight for. If that meant giving up something he had always wanted just to make sure she was doing alright, then he would do it in heartbeat. A connection like that is not just something that is given up easily, he just hoped Ellie had an inclination of the same connection between them. If giving up his dream for her was the cost, she worth it plus some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments feed my soul! 
> 
> I'm @therookiebook on Tumblr! Let me know what you think!


	5. Living Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's first shift back. She's paired with her rookie, who isn't a rookie anymore Officer Clark! A long-awaited conversation takes place and Ellie realizes how everything affected the younger officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! It has been a long while since I updated this story, but we're back! I hope you all are as excited as I am for the journey that Ellie is about to face!! More soon! 
> 
> All the kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook!

It felt good being back in uniform. It brought her back to the first day of her rookie year putting the uniform on for the first time in the precinct locker room before shift. She found herself standing in front of the mirror as she buttoned up her shirt. The new again ‘Bradford’ name badge a sign that she was right where she was supposed to be. There was no more hiding. No more running away. She was back. She was here to do a job.

Ellie walked into roll call that morning for the first time to a round of applause from her fellow officers. She ducked her head tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she found an empty seat on a middle row at the end. The glares and whispers did not go unnoticed either.

She found herself sitting by Lucy as they waited for the sergeant to grace them with his presence so he can give them a rundown of the day’s plans and their assignments. “Did he give you any clues about his plan for today,” Ellie asked quietly keeping her eyes on the podium at the front of the room.

“Nope,” Lucy replied with a shake of the head. “I tried to get something out of him this morning, but he was tight-lipped about it. I just know that he’s beyond ecstatic about you being back at work, he would not shut up about it. Literally. He even talked poor Amie’s little ear off.”

Ellie laughed to herself shaking her head. “Speaking of which,” she said motioning towards the front as Tim pushed the door open and made his way into the room. A little grin graced his face upon seeing the two of them sitting beside each other as he eased up to the podium.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, his hands landing on the edge of the wooden podium. “Last night the night shift did their jobs for once so there are no calls to follow up on or holding calls. So, let’s get out there and continue to make a difference. Alright, you’re dismissed. Stay safe out there. Ellie,” he called causing her attention to focus on him, “Can you hang back for a moment?”

Ellie bit the inside of her lip and nodded her head. She stayed seated as the rest of the officers filtered out of the room. Lucy gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder on her way out of the room. Soon enough it was just the two of them in the glass room. She made her way to the front of the room where he was standing staring at her.

“Officer Bradford.”

“Yes sir?”

“Take it easy today.”

Ellie had to look away from him as a smile danced across her face. “I don’t do easy Sarg,” she said looking back at him. She saw the way the corners of his mouth twitched wanting to smile.

“Today you will, or I will assign you to desk duty for a week. We clear?”

Ellie’s eyes narrowed on him. She could tell from his words that his threat held no water. He just wanted her to stay out of trouble. Get reacquainted with the job and to back in the rhythm of how it all works. “Yes sir,” she replied shortly.

“Good. You will be riding with Officer Clark today,” he informed her.

All of Ellie’s processor froze. She was riding with her rookie, that wasn’t a rookie anymore because she was hidden away in Kansas for four years. “Why,” she asked blinking herself out of the trace that took over her body.

“Because I’m the boss and the kid asked so might as well let you two clear up whatever you need to clear up.”

“Oh okay,” she said softly. Clark wanted to ride with her. Clark went out of his way to request with her father that Ellie ride with him today. It was his first day on the job when she was shot, she had no clue how it ultimately affected him. He could have turned in his badge day one and walked away, but he did not. He stuck it out and faced the situation for what it was. As fucked up as it was. Ellie nodded her head. “Is that all?”

“For now.”

“Alright,” she said turning away from him and heading towards the door. She was just about to step over the threshold when he called after her.

“Stay safe out there Ells.”

“Always,” she said simply before walking out the door headed to the bay where Clark was already waiting with their equipment and the car.

He didn’t know if she remembered or not, but the last time he watched her walk out of the station, he didn’t see her for four years. The last time she said she was always safe, she had to fight for her life in a hospital alone. No matter how much time had passed, he remembered. He remembered it all. He remembered the call over the radio, the way his heart shattered rolling up the scene to see Grey waiting at the tape for him, the pain of never getting to see her again. She was his little girl. No matter how much time had passed, she always would be. He remembered like it just happened, and he prayed to God that it would never happen again.

\--

Ellie had her sunglasses down over her eyes as she drove them through the city. It felt good being back behind the wheel of the shop. Now and then she would catch Clark look her way, open his mouth before quickly shutting it and looking away. It was silent between them. The radio offered a break in the silence every once and a while, but none of the calls were for them.

They made a few traffic stops to ease their way to lunch. Ellie found herself sitting at one of the glass round tables beside Lucy and Jackson picking at her food. The last five hours had been weird. There was lingering tension between her and Clark, but neither knew how to address it. The silence was deafening as they sat there running radar.

“You okay,” Jackson asked nudging Ellie gently on the arm.

She nodded letting out a huff of air as she leaned back in her chair. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Cause we’ve been talking to you for the past five minutes and all you have done is stare of Clark. Are you two getting along,” Jackson continued to question.

“Everything is just dandy. Are you ready for the detective’s exam,” she asked trying to get the conversation on a different path. Jackson had been ranting and raving about how much he had been studying over the past six months for the exam, he wanted to be one of the youngest officers to reach the prestigious rank. It had been a dream of her own at one point in time, but Ellie was content to ride the streets for the next few years until the opportunity came around again.

“7-Adam-15, reports of a 647 at 102 S San Vicente Blvd,” dispatch called over the radio before Jackson could reply.

Both him and Lucy shared an eye roll before they pushed their chairs back. “Who gets drunk at one in the afternoon,” Jackson asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

Lucy and Ellie shared a single look, a grin on both their faces. The same thought running through their minds. “7-Adam-15, responding,” Jackson said as he took their food to throw it away. “We are not done with this conversation Little B,” he teased as the made the short walk to their patrol car.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the godforsaken nickname that he insisted on calling her. She leaned back against the metal chair. Her eyes couldn’t help but land on Clark as he sat chatting with his buddies at a table farther away. He wasn’t the same frightened kid that he was four years ago. At the time, she was just twenty-seven, her first day as a training officer. It was supposed to be a new journey for both of them, but life had other plans.

\--

The silence was deafening as they sat under a shade tree running radar. The radio never calling out their unit number or asking them for assistance, something that Ellie knew was her father’s doing. He was trying to protect her, and it was already starting to piss her off. Plus, Clark sitting mute beside her was slowly pushing Ellie closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

“Is there something you’re wanting to say, Officer Clark,” Ellie asked looking over at Clark sitting beside her.

His eyes went wide for a moment at her words before he turned to look at her. “Uh no ma’am,” he replied quickly.

Ellie lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head as she looked at him. “Cut the ma’am crap. I’m not your TO and you’re not a rookie. That ship sailed a long time ago.”

Clark merely nodded his head looking back out the windshield. Ellie looked back out the windshield herself with a sigh. Her hand landed on the door handle and she was about to push it open to do some foot patrol until Clark’s voice stopped her.

“I still remember,” he started softly, his voice carried the emotion that he had kept inside for so long. “Every detail for that day is etched into my memory. I remember you pushing me out of the car. I remember holding my hands over you trying to stop the blood, but it just kept coming. There was so much blood and then… your heart stopped beating,” he trailed off. “No one knew what to say to the rookie who lost his TO on the first day, so they didn’t say anything. No one talked to me about it, they just gave looks of pity. I knew the dangers of this job, but I never expected to have to face my fears two hours into the shift. I was mad. I was so mad at you, at the job, at myself.”

“Clark-,” she started when he paused for a moment, but he collected himself and continued.

“It was a week after the funeral that Grey called me into his office, and we talked. I was in there for four hours. He took the time out of his day to make sure that I was doing okay. Your dad showed up around an hour later. They were hurting, but they made sure that I was okay. From that day forward, I knew I was going to be okay. I wasn’t as angry at you anymore; I was pissed to the people that did it. I held onto that anger for four years. The weight lifted when I finally was able to put the cuffs on the guy. It was supposed to be the end of a story, but it was the start of a new one.”

Ellie eased back in her seat as he talked. She had thought about the pain that her father, family, and Sean had faced, but seldom did her thoughts focus on Clark. They had only known each other for a few hours before their life was turned upside down and shook sideways. She didn’t know how that day affected him in the long run and even now she probably never would. “I’m sorry,” she said softly after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

“There’s no need for you to apologize,” he said quickly looking over at her. “It’s not your fault. I wouldn’t be the cop I am today if it wasn’t for you.”

Ellie remained silent beside him; her eyes focused out the windshield. She glanced over at Clark for a split second before she leaned forward to start the car. She caught the confused look on his face as the car came to life. “Are you as tired as I am of just sitting around?”

Clark nodded his head.

Ellie reached beside her to grab the microphone. “7-Adam-14 to control,” she said into the mic.

“Go ahead 7-Adam-14.”

“Give us what ya got. It’s quiet.”

Did she? Did she just? She had said it. She had said it with a grin on her face too. Saying the Q word while on shift was a long-standing superstition that everything and anything that could go wrong would. It was a total no go. A prohibited word that was bound to curse the rest of the day and she knew that. Yet, she said it anyway. Now Tim had no reason to try and keep her sidelined. She was ready to do her job. She was ready to get back to normal. It was the first official day of having her old life back and she was ready to start living again.


	6. Four Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Welcome back! Thanks for taking the time to read and if you've made it this far, extra thank you!

Two months went quickly. Not that she was rushing the days away, Ellie cherished each day that she was able to do what she loved to do; helping people and keep the city safe. Each morning was a chance for her to fall in love with being a police office all over again. She woke up with a smile on her face just at the thought of being able to do what she loved.  
  
She woke up early thanks to her alarm just like she did every morning. She has a set morning routine where she had plenty of time for a quick run, take a shower, and bolt out the door for work. Running was something that she used to take for granted and hated doing, but after waking up in a Kansas hospital after they pulled three bullets out of her leg, not knowing if she would ever walk right again let alone run, she enjoyed it. It allowed her to think and clear her head.  
  
The arm draped over her bare hip held her in place as Ellie tried to roll out of the bed. A smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as his hold only got stronger preventing her from leaving the comforter of the bed.  
  
Ellie huffed collapsing back beside him on the bed. Her head turned on the pillow so she could face him, his hand still lingering on her hip. “Are you going to let me out bed today,” she teased.  
  
Sean’s eyes looked away from her as he thought about what he wanted for the day. “Ummm no,” he said finally mirroring the smile on her face. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Her eyes rolled playfully. “Well, I can’t stay here all day because unlike yesterday I have to go to work today. If I don’t you know dad will get suspicious and we don’t want him walking in on that again. So if you’ll excuse me, I need to go for a run,” she said trying to slip out of bed again, but Sean’s grip never faltered keeping her in place. “Sean,” she huffed falling back on the mattress.  
  
“Why go for a run? We can get you all warmed up right here,” he said as he rolled on top of her, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Ellie’s hand trickled down his bare chest as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Sean leaned down and slowly captured her lips with his.  
  
She let him think that he had won for a second before she used the distraction to her advantage and flipped them over so that she was hovering above him. Her hair enclosing them in their own little bubble in the sanctuary of her bedroom.  
  
“God, you are so beautiful,” he complimented after looking at her for a minute. The look in his eyes conveyed the feelings that he felt towards her. It made her heart flutter at the thought of maybe she could do this again. That they would become them again without her having the thought of another plaquing her memories.  
  
A small grin pulled at her lips. “I guess that makes up for you not letting me go for my run,” she played softly.  
  
“Like I said, I know another way to warm up you up,” he said flipping them quickly so that he was back on top. Ellie could have stopped him, but she didn’t.  
\--  
  
Ellie decided it was probably best that she skipped roll call. She had texted Tim to let him know that she would be running a few minutes late, but decided it was best to leave out the details of why. She walked into the precinct fifteen minutes late, thanks to Sean and the lovely LA traffic. She caught her father’s eyes as he was conducting roll call for that morning, he just gave her a nod before refocusing on the room before him. She took her time changing into her uniform, she was already late why rush now. She would catch some flack later.  
  
Ellie walked out of the locker room to a round of applause stopping her in her tracks. She turned to see Clark leaned against the wall, a smug grin on his face. If she didn’t like him so much, she would probably knock it right off his face. The two of them were only supposed to ride together that one day, but it led to another and another until they were officially declared partners. Was it irony or was just fate?  
  
“My my my, I never thought I’d see the day that Mid-Wilshire’s golden child would skip roll call,” he chastised playfully pushing off the wall. “There I was thinking I would be riding alone today.”  
  
“I missed one roll call, the world isn’t ending,” she said turning away from him and starting towards the garage bay. When Clark had missed a roll call a few weeks ago, she pestered it about him all day. He was a twenty-eight-year-old bachelor, she knew exactly why he was late. The same reason she was today.  
  
“Ah-ah,” he said walking briskly to catch up with her. “At least tell me, was it hot paramedic or the ridiculous fine-looking marshal,” he continued to play.  
  
“I haven’t seen Alex in over four months,” she bit. She didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh and regretted the tone immediately. He was only trying to mess with her. She knew that Alex had to be assigned to another case already and she was apart of his past. What they had was what they needed at the time, nothing else or that’s at least what she tried to tell herself anyway. Thoughts of him clouded her mind for weeks after she got back and at times he still was at the forefront of her thoughts.  
  
“Oh, so it was the medic,” he said faking a gasp. “Did you at least have fun?”  
  
“Clark, shut up,” she snapped causing him to crackle with laughter as they walked across the squad room.  
  
“The gear is loaded, and the car is gassed, just waiting on us,” he informed her as they neared the garage bay door.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Oh, one more thing..”  
  
“Clark, shut up,” she said interrupting him before he could finish.  
\--  
They were sitting in the corner of the parking lot running radar for a few minutes to take them to lunch. Ellie was focused out the windshield when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes from the entrance to the alley across the street. “Heads up,” she said breaking the silence in the car.  
  
Clark looked up from the laptop where he was doing the reports from their earlier calls at the two guys huddled close together in the back alley.  
Ellie pushed her door open and slid out of the vehicle. “Hands over your badge, they won’t notice us coming,” she said grabbing the neckline of her shirt to hide the golden badge from view.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think that will work.”  
  
“Just do it,” she said as they started towards the men.  
  
They closed the distance quickly. The unsuspecting men never noticed them on their approach giving them a clear view of the transaction. One tucked a wad of cash in his pocket and the other shoved a black metal object in the back of his jeans. “LAPD,” Clark announced once they were within range, both dropping their arms displaying the badges pinned to their chest. “Don’t think about it,” he warned seeing one of the men taking a few hesitant steps away from them.  
  
Clark took one and Ellie took the other. Clark pulled the gun from the waistband of the jeans giving Ellie a look as she started to pat down the seller. Ellie put the bagged evidence of the gun and the cash in the lockable storage compartment of their car.  
  
“How did you know that would work,” Clark asked joining her at the back of their car after he put one of the men in the backseat. Another unit had arrived and was transporting the other man to the station.  
  
“Detective Harper only shares her secrets with the best,” Ellie played, a smile on her face as she looked up at him.  
  
“That’s…that’s not fair.”  
\--  
  
Ellie was standing beside Angela in the viewing room as they watched the interrogation. Clark, who had begged to be in the interrogation, and Angela’s partner were inside the room trying to some information out of the man. “We’ve been looking for a way into this ring for a while. Matthew Guzman. Twenty-five, arrested four times for unlawful possession of a firearm, but we never could get the charges to stick. We have intel to believe that he can lead us to the Gonza Cartel. Notorious gun runners up and down the west coast,” Angela explained as they watched the interrogation.  
  
“I’ve never heard of them,” Ellie said looking over at Angela.  
  
“They’re relatively new. Been on our radar for about a year now, but they’ve made a name for themselves quickly. Countless unsolved murders linked to the cartel but nothing to prove it was them that did it. If we could get Mr. Guzman to flip, we’ll have a man on the inside.”  
  
“So that’s your plan? Plant this guy in a sale and bust it,” Ellie asked critically causing Angela to look her way.  
  
“Are you trying to take my job? The detective’s exam is in a couple of weeks, you still have plenty of time to sign up.”  
  
Ellie couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her. “I’m going to cool my heels in patrol for a while. Be a training officer again. Maybe in a few years or so I’ll think about the next step.”  
  
“You already have five years under your belt. This refresher is just what you need. I remember before everything how you were talking about taking the exam, just think about it.”  
  
Ellie shakes her head slowly. “I’ve already missed so much. No need to rush. Plus, patrol is where all the fun is,” she said a grin forming on her face as Angela rolled her eyes.  
  
“Tim always said the same thing anytime someone mentioned moving up. You two are too much alike,” she huffed causing Ellie to laugh. “I could get you involved in the bust if you want. Let the brass see that you’re back and better than ever,” she offered.  
  
“Nah,” Ellie said with a shake of the head. “I think I’ll stay away from the bullets and on the perimeter for the time being. Next time though.”  
  
“Alright.”  
\--  
They got lucky. Guzman flipped easily once Angela walked into the room. There was no one coming to save him this time, he was on his own. The charges were sticking this time and he wanted on out. He told them that there was a sale going down tonight at the docks, a perfect opportunity for the cartel to be busted.  
  
The squad room was full of swat teams and patrol officers as they went over the plan for the tenth time. Team A would enter from the North and team B would come around the rear trapping the dealers for an easy arrest. John, Jackson, and Lucy were assigned to the teams for extra support.  
  
Ellie was still firm in the fact that she wanted to be on the perimeter detouring cars from the location and making sure that no one got out that wasn’t supposed to. It wasn’t a big deal to her, but others looked at her like she was crazy for not wanting to be apart of the takedown. It would be a perfect opportunity for a lowly patrol officer to make their name know. Most of the command staff however was understanding of her stance, they already knew her name and what she could do.  
  
When the doors were pushed open and a sea of blue jackets flooded the room, a resounding groan escaped most of the officers. Great the feds were here to take over their operation and steal all the glory. Ellie was the least phased by the disruption, it just meant that there would not be a need for on the front line anytime soon.  
  
“Since when did the feds start sticking their noses in the LAPD’s activities,” she heard Grey asked one of the agents that she could not see thanks to being in the back of the room.  
  
“Just think of it as big brother helping out,” she heard his voice say. She could hear the smile in his voice. It was the same smile that perked up the worst of days when she was in Kansas. The same smile that traveled up and down her body leaving tiny kisses in its wake. The same smile that kept her up at night months after she got home.  
  
An officer moved just enough for her to see him. She felt her heart race just at the sight of him. Adrenaline rushed through her bloodstream and jitters filled her core. She couldn’t force herself to leave the room as her eyes stayed locked on him. The sounds of the room vanished on her ears when they made eye contact for the first time.  
  
Four months was a long time. Four months. 120 days. It had felt light years longer than four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, soo...Confliction at its peak. Two men. One woman. Ellie is in a pickle! Do you enjoy the relationship between Clark and Ellie?? I sure do! Let me know what you think should happen next!! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! More soon!


	7. Getting Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Welcome back, welcome back. It's been a hot minute. I FINALLY know how I want to end this series and have it planned and ready to write!! As always thank you for getting this far! Appreciate all the support! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook! 
> 
> not beta'd.

Everything around her came to stop as the two of them stared at each other from across the room. Even as Tim dismissed the room of officers for their assignments their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Alex looked away for a second to shake Tim’s hand before refocusing on her. He’s the first to move, taking careful calculated steps to reach her quickly. Ellie lets her eyes move over his body as he approaches. Damn if he didn’t look better than the day he walked out of the station leaving her in LA.

“Ellie,” he said with a smile as he got closer to her.

“Alex,” she said returning a grin on her face. It was just something about him that made her feel nervous yet calm at the same time.

Neither said a word as they just looked at each other. Reminiscing on the memories of those sleepy Kansas mornings waking up tangled up in each other, feeling deliciously sore and satisfied. The thrill that it was, but this was different times. They weren’t in Kansas anymore. They were in Los Angeles, on her home turf, back in her life.

“Are we going or not,” Clark asked stepping back into the room and breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Ellie said breaking eye contact with Alex to look at her partner. “I’ll see you around Marshal,” she said stepping away from him to follow Clark out the door.

“Is that the Marshal,” Clark asked once they were walking out the sliding doors of the garage bay. “He is hot, Ellie. Damn! Before you say anything,” he started again when he saw her open her mouth, “I could have cut the sexual tension in that room with a butter knife. If you wanted to be alone with him all you had to was say something.”

“Clark,” she snapped looking at him across the console.

“Alright. Shutting up now,” he said a teasing grin still pulling at his features.

\--

Ellie walked back to the front of the vehicle joining Clark and Officer Holden, who were chatting casually. “How many people have we turned away already? What do people not understand about patrol cars blocking the way so they can’t go through,” she huffed.

Both of the other officers crackled with laughter. “And you didn’t want to be apart of the action,” Clark teased. “Welcome back to patrol Officer Bradford,” he smiled her way.

Ellie rolled her eyes shaking her head. Nightfall had already fallen, and they would be done in less than an hour anyway so she would just have to suck it up and tell a few more cars that the road was closed due to LAPD business.

A pair of headlights coming towards them from the command station blinded the patrol officers temporarily. A back door opened as a single person slid out of the black Tahoe. “Yeah man, I’m good. Yeah. See ya in a bit,” the person said leaning against the passenger side window of the car. The SUV did a U-turn heading back down the road leaving the black-suited agent standing in the middle of the road.

“Oh boy,” Ellie heard Clark mutter beside her when Alex turned towards them, his eyes immediately setting on Ellie.

“Officer Bradford,” he said as he approached the trio of patrol officers, “I couldn’t help but notice how you failed to introduce your partner back at the station.”

Ellie’s eyes flickered over to Clark to see the sly grin on his face. “Alex meet Noah Clark. Clark, Alex Jones U.S. Marshals service,” she introduced them quickly.

The two men quickly shook hands as an uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Ellie and Alex hardly breaking eye contact. “Holden let’s go check the ugh---let’s go to the back,” Clark uttered trying to get himself out of the awkward situation quickly.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” she said once the two officers were out of earshot and it was just the two of them.

“No one said you did.”

“You’re here.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Just helping out,” he said so nonchalantly like him being here, being back in LA, was not a big deal.

“Why are you in LA? Shouldn’t you be holed up in some nowhere town on assignment?”

Alex stayed silent for a moment just looking at her before he forced himself to look away. His tongue slipped out wetting his lips before he looked back at her. “Things change,” he said shortly.

Ellie nodded slowly. Things did change. They changed quicker than a blink of the eye. One day you’re loving life then the next you wake up in a hospital a thousand miles away from home. Life was always ready to throw in an unexpected roadblock just waiting to be plowed into at full force.

“Yo Bradford,” Clark called from the back of the car. “Can we come back to the front now?”

Ellie’s eyes rolled again as Alex just grinned. “No one told you to go back there anyway,” she retorted quickly.

“We just wanted to give you two room to do…whatever you needed to do,” he said as the two officers walked back to the front of the vehicle.

“We’re fine.”

“Mhmm,” he hummed a tiny smirk on his face as he looked between the two.

\--

A short time later, Grey’s voice came over the radio telling them that the bust had been successful. An audible sigh escaped their little huddle at his words. They could go home. After ten hours plus an extra two for perimeter duty, the bed was calling her name. Plus, the fact that she had not slept that well the past few nights, Ellie was dead on her feet.

Ellie was just about to climb in the shop to head back to the station to change and get her car when she stopped. “How long are you in the city for,” she asked turning back to Alex, who was just about to get a ride from Holden back to the command post.

“A few days,” he replied softly.

Ellie nodded slowly. Was this the universes way of forcing her to see what was right in front of her? Was him being here a sign that she needed to hold on to him so he would not leave again? Was it a sign from some higher power that they were supposed to be together?

There was no way she could ask him to give up his dream for her. Being a part of the witness protection program had been a dream of his since he joined the Marshals service. He had broken records of being assigned to the unit so young. Most agents dreamed of the opportunity, but never got the chance. Alex had told her that one lazy Kansas morning on the couch as he ran his fingers through her hair after spending the night blocking out the rest of the world, only focusing on each other. It was nice to daydream about the possibilities of what they could have if they had met under different circumstances. But it was just that a dream. He had his life and she had hers. They were on two different trajectories. Two paths that collided violently and quickly, they were just learning how to separate themselves from the other even if they did not want to.

“I have a guest room, at the house if you want to crash there for a few nights while you’re in the city,” she offered.

“Yeah. I’d like that,” he said giving her a soft smile.

“I’ll send you the address,” she said climbing into the car for Clark to drive them back to the station.

\--

Her doorbell rang precisely twenty minutes after she got home. Ellie hopped off the couch to find Alex standing behind the wooden door clutching a black duffle bag in his hand. It brought her back to the nights that he would surprise her in Kansas. His go-bag always consisted of two pairs of jeans, two buttons up, a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a hoodie depending on the weather and destination. An outfit for every occasion. “Come in,” she said moving aside so he could slip inside her house.

“Nice place, Bradford,” he said after taking a quick look around. Every inch of it screamed Ellie, just Ellie. There was no sign that Sean or anyone else, just Ellie.

“Thanks,” she said softly shutting the door behind him. “Guest room is down there. The bathroom is right across from the hall,” Ellie told him pointing down the short hallway. “My room is right here across from the living room just in case you get scared of being alone or lost.”

A laugh escaped him. “Alright. Thanks.”

“No problem. Those fancy hotels are just terrible aren’t they,” she joked.

“You have no idea,” he said slowly.

“Goodnight Alex,” she said walking away from him towards her bedroom for a shower.

“Goodnight Ellie,” he called after her as he watched her disappear into her bedroom before heading to the guest room himself.

\--

Ellie had just closed her eyes when her bedroom door opened. She heard the wooden floors creak underneath him as he walked around the bed. She heard him yawn before he lifted the covers and slid underneath them. His sock-clad feet brushing against her legs as he made himself comfortable in her bed. “Did you get lost,” she asked after a minute flipping over to face him.

“Apparently,” he said with a huff turning his head to look at her.

“The bedroom was right across the hall.”

“Yeah, but ya see I went to the kitchen for a little late-night snack, you still don’t know how to shop by the way, and I took a right instead of left then I got turned around in the living room and boom here we are,” he explained playfully.

“Hmm. It sounds like your host needs to provide better directions next time. I’ll get with her in the morning about that.”

Alex’s huff filled the air. “The morning? How am I supposed to find my way back tonight,” he asked distraughtly.

“I guess you’re stuck for the night. Unless you want to risk sleeping in the backyard tonight.”

Alex sighed rolling over fully so that they were facing each other in the moon’s dim light thanks to the uncovered large windows of her room. “I guess this will do.”

“You guess?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed a playful smile on his lips.

Ellie rolls her eyes at his childlike demeanor. “I’ll make sure your host doesn’t let you get lost anymore.”

“What if I want to get lost again,” he asked barely above a whisper leaning closer to her.

“We can arrange something,” she returned before his lips pressed against hers roughly. Ellie’s hand ran through his short hair as she pulled him on top of her. In the moonlit room, she could see the fire burning in his eyes as they broke apart briefly before he reclaimed her lips with his.

It was natural between them. A fire that was burning like a wildfire unable to be put out. They knew each other well enough, but the thrill of relearning every inch of each other after being apart was intoxicating and had the two drunk off of lust. Body on body chasing the same desire. Two souls coming together as one. Two people chasing the desire that only the other could deliver well into the early morning hours. Only satisfied enough for a short nap, then it was about chasing that high once again.


	8. You

Isabel was walking aimlessly around the common area, her attention semi focused on the news reporter on the screen as she flipped casually through the magazine in her hand. There was not much that she could do behind bars. The simplest pleasures that she used to get on the outside were cherished now.

She was nearly nine years into her twenty-year stretch, fifteen if she had good behavior. It was rare that she had a visitor. Ellie had visited her just twice before she was killed. Tim came to see her on the anniversary of the death. It was the only thing left that kept them connected. Their child had been taken from them way too soon and being together on that day seemed to ease the pain that it held, it did for her anyway.

When the reporter mentioned the LAPD, Isabel’s attention was fully focused on the television. Even though she was not a cop, she still paid attention when the news covered the LAPD. Ellie used to be the reason that she watched, but now she listened for Tim. She was happy for him. He had finally moved on and married Lucy. They welcomed two little bundles of joy into the world together and he finally seemed happy. New, fresh happiness that made her regret how she had treated him and Ellie in the past.

It was when the camera panned across the street at a trio officers standing just behind the yellow crime scene tape that the magazine in her hand dropped to the ground. Others turned their attention to the sound quickly, Isabel stood frozen peering at the tv and the dirty blonde female officer smiling towards the others.

“Yo Bradford, you okay,” an inmate nearby called out. Isabel could not answer. She was staring at a ghost. There was no way, she had to be seeing things. This had to be old footage, yet the timestamps in the corner confirming that this even happened only two days ago. The hand covering her mouth failed to conceal the sob that escaped her.

She hears someone else call her name, the concern growing in their voice. With her free hand, she points towards the tv at the female officer laughing in the background. “Bel, tell us what’s wrong,” her friend, Amanda said as a small circle started to form around her.

“My…my daug…my daughter,” she chokes out finally never taking her eyes off the tv. Afraid that if she looked away, Ellie would be gone, and she would never see her again.

“I thought your kid died years ago,” Amanda asked growing even more confused.

“She did,” Isabel whispers. “I have to make a phone call,” she said walking away briskly away from the group towards the phones hanging on the wall. She typed in her ID number as she slid into the plastic seat. She dialed that old familiar number holding the phone to her ear waiting as it started to ring. What the hell was going on?

\--

Putting the kids to bed had been an absolute nightmare. Neither Lucas nor Amie were feeling good which led to fussiness when it came to bedtime. For Tim, Amie was usually easy to put down, but tonight she fussed, kicked, and cried until he caved and picked her back up. He sat down in the rocking chair holding her against him as he tried to rocker to sleep. It brought back a rush of memories. He could hear Lucy soft voice as she sang to Lucas trying to get him to fall asleep too. Usually, they would put Amie down then tuck Lucas in with a bedtime story or Lucy would sing him a lullaby until he passed out. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice that the crying had stopped, and Amie was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Gently, he pushed out of the chair careful to not wake up the sleeping toddler. He held his breath as he slowly pulled her away from his body and eased her down into the crib. She fussed for only a second before settling against the mattress. Tim walked quietly out of the room just as Lucy was gently shutting the door to Lucas’s room stepping out in the hallway.

They crashed onto their respective sides of the bed enjoying the smallest sliver of quietness that they had all day. They both sighed as his phone started to shrill on the nightstand. He was content with just letting the phone scream on the nightstand, but the fear of waking the kids had him reaching for it blindly. Their one moment of peace gone.

He did not bother to look at the caller ID as he brought the phone to his ear. He just assumed it was Ellie calling to make sure that their plans for a morning run were still on. “Bradford,” he barked into the phone looking over at Lucy, who had turned to face him.

“This is a collect call from the California Institute for Women. Press one to accept this call from ‘Isabel Bradford’. All calls will be recorded for security and legal reasons,” the automated voice said into his ear which had Tim sitting up instantly. Why was she calling?

“Tim,” Lucy asked her voice full of concern as he pulled the phone away from his ear to press the required number.

“How could you lie to me,” was the first thing out of her mouth before Tim had time to say anything.

“Isabel, what are you talking about,” he asked looking back at Lucy, who was sitting up in their bed too.

“You lied to me,” she ground out.

Tim shook his head in confusion. “Isabel, I have nothing to lie to you about.”

“Ellie is alive.”

He felt the world fell on his shoulders at her words. His eyes slid closed as a hand reaches up to rub his forehead. It was not that he forgot to tell Isabel, it was that he was waiting for Ellie to be ready for it. He wanted her to the one to put that course into action. He saw how it affect Ellie when Isabel left them and how it wrecked her when she saw her mother in the station during her rookie year. If Ellie did not want to tell Isabel then he was not going to force her, even if that meant not telling Isabel at all.

“Isabel,” he huffed out. “It’s not what you think.”

“It’s not what I think,” she said loudly into the phone before quieting down again. “I just saw my dead daughter on TV. I want an explanation Tim Bradford and I want one now.”

“I don’t want to do this over the phone,” he said with a sigh.

“My baby is alive after nearly five years. I don’t care what you want. I want to know the truth, Tim.”

“Tomorrow,” he said shortly. “I’ll be there tomorrow. Yes, in the morning, first thing. I’ll try, but I can’t promise she’ll come with me. No. I cannot force her. Uh hu…yeah,” he said ending their conversation.

“Tim,” Lucy asked again as he dropped the phone onto the mattress.

“Isabel saw the news. She knows Ellie is alive,” he stated flatly.

\--

It was early the next morning that Ellie found herself laying peacefully in bed recalling the past month. She had met with Sean the week after seeing Alex again. They made the mutual, teary decision that they were not going to try again. He had moved on in his life without her and it was not fair for him to have to leave it all. They just wanted the other to be happy, so it was the best decision for both of them.

When Alex first started to stay with her it was just supposed to be for a few days until he would be leaving after the operation was over. Yet the operation was taking longer than expected. A few days turned into a week, then another week, until he was sleeping in her bed every night. Ellie did not mind either. It was nice to come home to smiling face most nights, plus they found a way to fill any free time they had. It was nice to finally be able to be together without having to worry about someone finding out. There were no rules to this new relationship that they found their selves in. It was nice.

“Were you watching me sleep,” she asked rolling over to see Alex’s open eyes staring at her.

“Hmm. Maybe,” he said leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“That’s weird and you need to get up and get ready,” she said pushing his chest as she rolled away from him and out of the bed. “Dad will be here in about an hour for our run and I don’t know if you want him seeing your car in the driveway,” she said as she slipped into her own shorts and a t-shirt.

“And what if I do want to get caught,” he challenged, propping up on his elbow. Ellie just shrugged as she kicked her going to work outfit closer to the hamper. “Alright fine,” he huffed playfully. “But that means I have thirty minutes to recap last night,” he said with a smile rolling out of bed himself.

“Ha no. Maybe another time cowboy.”

“Mama always said to save a horse, ride a cowboy,” he teased slipping into a pair sweatpants himself. Their clothes from the last couple of days were thrown haphazardly around the room. He grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and brought it to his nose to smell, not too bad. With the shirt in his hand, Alex started out of the bedroom towards the forgotten guest room at contained his clothes. Something out of the corner of his eye caused Alex to look towards the door. The smile on his face falling. He slipped on the shirt in his hand quicker than possible before calling out for her. “Uhh, Ellie…”

“Yeah,” she replied walking out of the bedroom to where Alex was planted in place. Her eye’s followed his to the door to see Lucy, who had a knowing smirk on her face, and Tim, who stern glare this early told her this was not going to be good. “Y’all could have knocked.”

“Ellie, we need to talk,”

\--

Ellie’s eyes were cast downward at the kitchen island where they had been for the past ten minutes. Her cold coffee cup sliding back and forth against the marble island top. Tim had broken the news right away. Her mother knew and she wanted to see Ellie. Now, Ellie had a decision to make. She had only gone to visit her mother in prison twice, but that was years before she got shot.

She pushed away from the counter; walking passed the trio looking at her as she headed towards her bedroom. “Where are you going,” Lucy asked as she walked away.

“Running,” Ellie said shortly disappearing into the bedroom.

Tim looked back at Alex, who had a troubled look on his face as he kept his eyes on the bedroom door. “So,” he broke causing Alex to focus on him. “Does she know that you’re in LA now,” he asked keeping his voice low.

Alex shook his head looking down. He had meant to tell her. It was on the tip of his tongue, but the words never seemed to fall out or it just wasn’t the right timing. “No, sir. I was hoping to tell her this morning, but…”

Tim only nodded in response. They all look back up as Ellie walked out of her bedroom, her earbuds already in her ears as she walked straight to the door choosing not to acknowledge the group at still sitting at the island.

“Excuse me,” Alex said pushing away from the counter, “I’m going to go catch up with her.” Less than three minutes later, Alex was changed and running out the door to try and catch up with Ellie.

“She took that worse than I expected,” Lucy commented once they were alone.

“Yeah,” Tim said flatly. “Yeah, she did.”

“What now?”

“It’s up to her,” he said softly looking over at his wife.

\--

Ellie was standing in the small clearing looking down at the city. It was her favorite spot on the property that she found while exploring it once she settled in. Her breathing was heavy as she stood trying to calm herself down. She needed to clear her head and think, running had given her an outlet to push and calm herself. Running had not always been her escape, but after the potential of never being able to do it again, it became just that.

She paused the music in her ear and pulled out an earbud as he walked up. They had done this several mornings in Kansas. It started with him helping her with her therapy, but he kept coming back after she was beating his mile time. “I’m fine,” she huffed as he approached.

“I know,” he said walking to stand beside her taking in the skyline of the city in the distance.

“Then why did you follow me out here?”

“I like the view, but there is something I need to tell you.” Ellie cocked an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. She held her breath as she waited for him to speak. Her eyes squinting in the early morning sun as she turned to look at him. “I’ve been lying to you,” he admitted slowly, and the world crashed around her. “I’m not in LA helping out or working an operation. I work here now. I live here now,” he told her trying to gauge her reaction. “I left the program two months after you did,” he admitted.

“Why,” she asked softly looking back out at the city.

Alex smiled looking down at the ground briefly before looking back up at her. “You,” he said gently.

“What,” she asked, her eyes snapping back to him.

“We met under the worst possible circumstances. I didn’t even know if you were going to wake up that coma, but you did. I’ve been in awe of you since that first day you woke up. I’ve seen your highs and your lows, and you amazed me every day, you still do. Do I wish that we met under different circumstances? Yeah, I do, but I don’t regret meeting you. I’ve never met someone that makes me feel the way you do, Ellie Bradford. I shouldn’t have waited two years and five months to tell you how I feel, because you are the reason that I wake up every morning. The hardest day of my life was when I had to leave you and I never want to do that again.”

Ellie was quiet for a minute just letting his words wash over her. The urge to tell him she felt the same was overwhelming, but she had to suppress it. “Why are you just now telling me this?”

“Well…,” he said stepping forward invading her space. “You’re a little cute, a whole lot of aggravating, a smidge sarcastic, but most importantly because you’re you and I couldn’t hide it anymore. I love you Ellie Bradford and I have for a long time.”

“Alex,” she started before he interrupted her.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just figured you could use some good news this morning.”

“Good news,” she questioned.

“And now I can do this,” he said tilting her chin up. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before slowly pressing his lips to hers. It was so good, so full of passion that it stole her breath right from her lungs. Her train of thought derailed as they stood in the clearing letting their bodies share their feelings. Alex’s hands held her face firmly against him trying to get her to pull as close as possible. Ellie was first to break away, her head resting on his chest as they tried to rapidly catch their breath.

“I like you Alex, a lot,” she admitted. She knew how she felt about him, but she couldn’t bring herself to jump over that edge just yet. She knew the pain that came with having to leave someone you love all too well.

“I guess you’re alright,” he played kissing the top of her head causing Ellie to slap his chest playfully. “Let’s get you back so we can go see your mother and put all this behind us.”

“We?”

Alex hummed against her. “We’re in this together. Ride or die baby.”

“Last one home is a rotten egg,” she said pushing away from him and starting to run back to the house. Alex smiled to himself briefly watching her for a second before he started running after her quickly. They were in this together. It was only a matter of time until it was forever.

\--

Ellie sat on the other side of the empty metal table nervously tapping her feet against the concrete floor. Alex was just behind her, his hands gently massaging her tense shoulders trying to ease her nerves. Tim stood back away from the pair against the wall allowing them to have their own space. They were the only ones in the small visiting area. Alex had flashed his badge to get the room to be empty for their visit. Perks of being a U.S. Marshal and Ellie saw the jealousy brewing in Tim’s eyes.

When the door buzzed, everyone’s attention focused on the shackled woman in the dark blue pants and a light blue button-up. Alex’s hands dug deeper into her shoulders as Ellie tensed even tighter. The guard undid the shackles around Isabel’s wrists and ankles before stepping outside the bars to stand guard.

“Sit down Isabel,” Tim said from the back of the room as the woman stood staring at Ellie sitting at the metal table.

She nodded shakily taking small steps across the room until she was right in front of the table. She sat down slowly, her eyes staying locked on Ellie as she did. Ellie could see her shaking as she started to reach across the table. Ellie just looked down at her outstretched hands before looking back up at her eyes.

“You came,” she said softly. “I saw the news and I couldn’t believe it. You’re alive…it’s been nearly five years,” she trailed off softy. Tears were brimming in her eyes and threatening to spill over as she spoke.

“Yeah,” Ellie said shortly. During her years in Kansas, thoughts of her mother never really crossed her mind. Isabel had walked out of her life when she was seventeen and that was one grudge that she would probably never be able to let go.

“Mrs. Bradford,” Alex said clearing his throat, digging into her shoulders one last time before sitting down beside Ellie on the metal bench seat. One on his hands now resting on Ellie’s thigh offering a piece of comfort as she stared her mother down. “My name is Alex Jones. I was Ellie’s case agent. Mr. Bradford told me that you have some questions regarding the case.”

Isabel blinked looking away from Ellie towards Alex. “How,” she asked softly.

“Why do you even care,” Ellie sneered before Alex could continue. “You left. You left us. You didn’t care then, and you don’t care now. I was shot five times and woke up in a hospital in Kansas, it’s a miracle that I didn’t die that day. If this has taught me anything, its that life is short. I’m not ready to forgive you for what you did,” Ellie stated harshly pushing herself up from the table. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to your bullshit either,” she said walking away from the table towards the door. She didn’t look back as she knocked on the metal door until it buzzed. Ellie walked out of the visitation area, away from the cries of her mother. She would never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters to go! Thanks for the support on this story!


	9. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an accurate representation of the procedures and policies of law enforcement agencies. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes only.

Ellie hit the lock button on her key twice locking her car as she walked to the front door. She was beyond exhausted. The shift had been crazy with calls. More than one tried to run, and it was Clark’s day to drive leaving her to do all the foot pursuits. It was hot and the wool of her uniform was suffocating. She had to get rough with one man who insisted on trying to resist arrest. She had struggled to get him detained, wrestling on the ground until Clark finally pulled up.

She sighed as she slipped the key into the lock and turned the deadbolt. She closed the door loudly, there was no one there for her to disturb anyway. Alex had been in Santa Barbara for the past week working a case and she spent the nights alone.

Maybe it was her tired state or her disregard for turning on a light as she walked through her living room that she did not notice the man behind her before he swung the butt of the pistol against the back of her head. Ellie fell like a rock from the contact unable to prevent herself from hitting the wooden coffee table on the way down.

The phone in her hand landing beside her unconscious body as blood slowly started to trickle from the wound on her head. Another man slipped out from the shadows as the first man took Ellie’s off-duty weapon. “She’s out cold boss,” he said after he flipped Ellie over, so she was facing up to secure her hands together with her own cuffs.

“Good,” the boss said sitting down on the couch. “We will have to wait until Ms. Bradford is conscious again to continue. Sit down, Milo. It will be a while until Ms. Bradford joins us again,” he said propping his feet up on the coffee table settling in for a long night.

\--

The first thing noticed when she came to was the throbbing in her head. Ellie tried to bring a hand up to check her head and noticed quickly that her hands were bound by metal cuffs. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her head enough to focus. From the little that she could see from looking around on the floor, Ellie knew that she was at least laying on her own floor. It was just a question of who and why.

Hands grabbed her quickly hauling her up and shoving Ellie into one of her kitchen chairs that were pulled into the living room. The sudden movement caused her head to swim threatening to cause to her throw up.

Ellie closed her eyes trying to will the swimming to stop. She opened her eyes after a minute to find a man kicked back on her couch. His legs casually propped up on her coffee table as he studied her. Ellie glanced around at the other guy standing just beside her in case she tried to pull anything. She did not recognize them.

“Thanks for rejoining us, Officer Bradford. I hope you slept well,” the man said with a smile. Her eyes only narrowed on him. “Do you know who I am Ms. Bradford? No? Well,” he said sitting up and sliding his legs off the table. “My name is Julius Gonza, oh it’s starting to click now, isn’t it? Are we playing the silent game,” he asked as Ellie remain quiet across from him. “That’s fine, I just need you to listen anyway. I’m sure that you are aware of the recent trouble that my organization has had with the LAPD. You initiated the first arrest, so yes you are very aware.”

“What do you want?”

The man smiled at her. “Straight to the point. I like it. I’m told by a colleague of mine that you are a lot like your father, sergeant Bradford. Correct? Now back to business, you, Ellie are going to help take care of this little problem that we are having with the LAPD.”

Ellie could not stop the chuckle from escaping her. “Yeah. I don’t think so.”

The menacing smile on his widened sending a chill down her spine. She had read up on the Gonza cartel after she learned about them from Angela. The list of unsolved murders linked to the cartel was growing every day. “I think you will want to reconsider your answer,” Julius threatened lowly. “You see Ellie, we have connections everywhere.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?”

Julius pushed himself up from the couch and eased around the coffee table to sit mere inches away from her. “It should,” he said flatly. “You see, we’ve done our research on you, Ms. Bradford. We have people everywhere including the California Institute for Women. Isn’t that where your mother currently is?”

Ellie’s jaw clenched. “If you did your research right, you’d know that my mother and I are not on good terms.”

“Oh, we know. That was just the warmup,” he said his smile widening. “After your mother, we’ll move on to your boyfriend, Alex. The U.S. Marshal will never see the bullet coming. If that does not convince you then we’ll make sure that your beautiful stepmother and father are handled. Then just when you think there is not anything else we could do take more your life anymore hell, those two precious kiddos. What are there names again? Lucas and Amie?”

Ellie was flying out of her seat, but strong hands clamped on her shoulders forced her to stay seated. “Stay away from my family,” she ground out.

“If you do as we wish, nothing will happen to your loved ones.”

“What do you want?”

Julius reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a phone. He sat it beside him gently on the table. “When this phone rings, you answer and do as we say.”

“You’re going to blackmail me into working for you?”

“Don’t think of it as blackmail. Think of it more as a business arrangement. You do as I say and nothing happens to your family. Now, you have to get to work,” he said reaching forward to undo the cuffs around her wrists. “We will be in touch soon,” Julius said standing to his feet. “Take care Officer Bradford,” he added as the two men walked to the door.

Ellie’s eyes settled on the phone sitting on the table. If she did not do what Gonza wanted her family would pay the price. If she did, her career was over. It was a loss for everyone, but there was no way she was going to let something happen to her family.

\--

Ellie walked out of the locker room already jittery. The extra weight of the phone tucked in her pants pocket felt like an anchor as she walked through the precinct. The smiles on the faces of other officers only adding to the hurt that was brewing in her core. She had worked so hard to get back to where she was, yet she was about to destroy it all.

“Hey, Woah,” Tim exclaimed when he grabbed her arm and she whirled around on him quickly. “Are you okay,” asked noticing the fresh wound on her head. His tender hand reached up to move strands of hair out of the way so that he could get a better look. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” she said shortly swatting his hands away from her head. “I just tripped and hit the table,” she lied.

“My god Ellie,” he said continuing to check her head. “You might have a concussion. What did you trip over?”

“My feet, but I’m fine,” she said forcibly moving his hands away from her head. “Clark is waiting. I need to go,” she tried to excuse trying to get away from him.

Tim grabbed her arm again before she could brush past him. Ellie twirled on him quickly again and he could see the panic in her eyes. Her unusual jumpiness was throwing him off. There was a pang in his gut that told him more was happening then she was saying. He looked around briefly before taking her arm and pulling Ellie into a nearby storage room. “Was it Alex,” he asked as soon as the door was closed separating them from prying ears.

“What? No! Alex is in Santa Barbara. I told you I just tripped. I’m fine. I have to go.”

Tim’s hand reached out holding the door closed as his eyes narrowed on Ellie. Even as a kid she was never a good liar. He could always read her like a book. “Clark took some time off this week. I talked to Grey and he agreed that I need to get back on the streets for a few days. You drew the short straw.”

“Why can’t you ride with Nolan or West? I can ride alone, I’ll be fine.”

“This isn’t up for debate,” he said sternly looking down at her. “You get that patched up and meet me at the shop in ten. Are we clear?”

Ellie just looked up at him for a moment before leaving the room quickly heading back to the locker room. Tim sighed once the door slammed closed behind her. Something was going on and he knew it was not going to end well.

\--

Every time a phone rang, Ellie’s heart skipped a beat. She was waiting for the first call from Julius. It felt like everyone who looked her way could see right through her. Almost as if they knew what happened the night before. She knew that someone within the department was already working with the cartel, she just didn’t know who. She could not trust anyone now. Someone was watching her and most likely reporting everything straight back to Julius.

It was the end of the shift before she knew it. Ellie changed out of her uniform into her street clothes to head home. It was late enough that the night shift had already rolled in. Luckily, Tim had not pressured her anymore about what happened, but she knew he was still trying to figure it out.

Ellie had just walked out of the locker room when the hone rang stopping her in her tracks. She pulled the phone out and locked down at the blocked number on the screen. Taking a deep breath, Ellie flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

“Busy day Officer Bradford,” Julius asked as soon as she pressed the phone to her ear.

“What do you want Gonza,” she asks keeping her voice low so that anyone walking past couldn’t hear.

“Straight to the point. I told you how much I like that,” he praised, and she could hear the smug smile in his voice. “Anyway, I need you to get me something.”

“What?”

“Do you remember that gun you seized that day when you arrested Matthew Guzman?”

“That gun is in evidence. I’m not a detective, there no way I can get that out without someone noticing.”

“Last I checked, I had a patrol officer working for me, not a detective so figure it out, Bradford. You have half an hour to meet me outside your car with the gun.” The phone line went dead before she could reply. She slammed the phone closed shoving it back in her pocket. She had no choice.

Ellie made her way over to the evidence hold. She smiled greeting the officer behind the metal cage as she walked up. “Late night Officer Bradford?”

She grinned slightly. “Yeah, unfortunately,” she said softly.

“What can I do for you, ma’am?”

Ellie swallowed quickly. “The LT. said there was a case being transferred to West Valley and asked me to transfer the evidence over there,” she said calmly trying to remain cool.

“Hmmm. Don’t they usually send an officer from that district to collect the transfer?”

“Yes sir, but Lt. asked because they were all tied up and I volunteered. I can call Grey if you’d like,” she said pulling out her cell from her pocket.

The officer behind the cage eyed her for a second before he broke. “No, it’s okay. What is the case number?”

“MW834892488.”

The officer dug through a drawer full of paperwork before pulling out a sheet. “Fill this out and I’ll go get the box.”

Ellie nodded as she quickly filled out the paperwork. “Thanks.” She said as the officer slid the brown evidence box through the hole. Ellie popped the lid off taking a quick glance inside making sure that everything was there. “Have a good night,” she said sliding the box off the counter.

“Have a good night Bradford.”

Ellie nodded as she headed towards the door of the precinct. Her racing heart slowly starting to settle. Immediately, she saw Julius propped up against her car casually waiting for her. She wanted to slap the cuffs on him, drag him inside, and let it all be done, but she couldn’t. Her family was in danger.

“You’re late.”

“You’re early,” she bit.

Julius smiled at her. “I see you have my evidence.”

Ellie slid the lid off of the brown box and pulled out the evidence bag that contained the gun. Slowly, she held the weapon out and Julius took it quickly stuffing it in the pocket of his jacket. “You are going to be good for business Ellie.”

“Don’t get used to it. I will destroy you.”

Julius continued to smile down at her. “I’ll be in touch soon,” he said walking away from her. “You did good.”

Ellie watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the parking lot. Everything she swore to protect was worthless now. She had broken her oath. She had betrayed the very people she was trying to protect. When it came time to pay, she knew she was going down. She was already drowning. It was only a matter of time until she hit the bottom unable to resurface.

\--

When Ellie pulled into the driveway and saw the black Tahoe sitting in its regular spot, the guilt panging in her gut exploded. She had not expected him to be home so early. Ellie sat in the car for a minute lingering the silence just staring at her house. Everything she had wanted to get back, she finally had again plus some.

Slowly, Ellie eased out of the car and trudged to the front door. She did not bother pulling out her keys, he would have left it unlocked like usual when she would get home later than he did. She pushed the door open and slipped inside, her back still facing him as she locked the door.

“Surprise,” Alex said cheerfully from the couch once she turned to face him. His smile fell instantly at the look of sadness on her face. He was on his feet in seconds briskly making his way over to her. “Ellie, what’s wrong,” he asked softly brushing away a runaway tear with his thumb. “What is it honey,” he asked as she burrowed her head into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she cried.

“Sorry,” he asked confused. “For what?”

“I’m sorry you gave up your life for me,” she cried her words muffled in his chest, but he heard them crystal clear.


	10. What Are You Doing?

It had been a week since Ellie took the gun from evidence and gave it to Julius. AS she knew of, no one knew of what she had done. Each passing day it chipped at her every passing minute. She avoided everyone. She was short with Tim and Lucy. She tried to stay away from Lopez and Grey. She was sinking fast. She already knew they would all be so disappointed in her. She was supposed to be the one arresting the criminals, not becoming one herself.  
  
Nights at home were quiet as well. Ellie tried to put as much distance between herself and Alex as possible. Maybe when everything came to light, he wouldn’t feel as hurt as she did. The last time they had been together was before he left for Santa Barbara. She wanted to confess to him, tell him everything, but that was hard to do from the guest bedroom. It felt wrong waking up in the same house as him but not wrapped in his arms.  
  
“What gives,” Clark asked as they drove through the city. “You’ve been in a bad mood for the past few days. I went on a short vacation, cut it even shorter at that, and I come back to you all pissed and sulky. If you were going to be this upset, I would have stayed at work,” he said looking over at Ellie, who was gazing out the window.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
“I’m serious. I don’t like you like this. What’s wrong?”  
  
Ellie answered his question with silence. She could not tell him how every morning when she put on the badge pinned to her chest that she was betraying it. How her family was being threatened by a cartel leader and if she told anyone, they would be killed. That when their case went to hell, she would be the reason behind it. She could not tell him that.  
  
“7-Adam-14, this is 7-Adam-20,” Grey’s voice said over the radio.  
  
“Go ahead 7-Adam-20,” Clark replied into the walkie.  
  
“We need you back to the station for a briefing,” Grey said shortly.  
  
Ellie looked over at Clark the worry clear on her face. His brows furrowed at her. “Roger. 7-Adam-14 returning to the station. ETA twelve minutes,” Clark replied still looking over at Ellie. “What is it?”  
  
Ellie swallowed heavily. This was it. This was the end. “Just drive,” she forced out looking away from him back out the window.  
\--  
  
Ellie lingered behind Clark as they walked into the station. It felt like every eye was on her the moment they walked in, yet everyone was focused on the front of the room at the boards filled with pictures. “Bradford, Clark, roll call room now,” Grey barked poking his head out of the briefing once he saw them.  
  
Ellie stood at the back of the room as Clark slid through the crack to get a closer look. It was only a waiting game now.  
  
“Alright people, we just received intel that the Gonza cartel has set up a sale at the port. We have reason to believe that cartel leader Julius Gonza will be at the sale. This is our chance to bring this group down. The Marshals have offered their assistance so we will be working closely with them on this. Listen carefully to what Marshal Jones has to say,” he said stepping aside to give Alex the floor.  
  
When Alex started to speak was the first time that Ellie noticed he was even in the room. “Everyone knows this group is dangerous. We need to make sure that we play this as safely as possible. Now,” he said turning towards the board to start explaining the plan.  
  
Her heart dropped when the phone in her pocket started to vibrate. Ellie slipped out of the room trying to hide behind a post to avoid everyone’s eyes, but she still caught the looks of worry on Tim, Lucy, Clark, and Alex’s faces when they saw her. “Bradford,” she said bringing the phone to her ear, only to be answered by silence. “What the hell do you want Julius?”  
  
“Ellie,” she heard the soft voice say and her heart and soul shattered into millions of pieces all over the floor. She knew her face was white as a sheet as she looked back at Lucy and Tim. Ellie turned the corner getting away so that no one could hear her.  
  
“Lucas,” she chocked out. “Are you okay buddy,” she asked unable to stop the tear from rolling down her cheek.  
  
“Yeah,” he said hesitantly, and she could hear the fear in his voice. “This man said that you were going to help him.”  
  
“Yeah, Lucas. Yeah, I am. Is that man near you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Can you give him the phone? Please, Lucas.”  
  
“Okay,” he said sadly.  
  
“Lucas,” she called quickly. “I love you buddy. Okay? I’ll be there for you soon. I love you so much.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
A brief moment of silence filled her ear before she heard Julius. “Aww. He’s such a cute kid, isn’t he? You two favor ya know.”  
  
“If you hurt him, I will fucking kill you,” she seethed dangerously low. It wasn’t just a threat; it was a promise.  
  
Julius chuckled in her ear. “Relax. I’m not going t hurt the kid as long as you do what I say.”  
  
“What? What do you want? They already know about your sale. I can’t hide that from them.”  
  
“I know,” Julius said simply. “That’s all a part of the plan. We can’t have the others focused on you while they are running around chasing ghosts. They won’t even notice that Guzman is missing.”  
  
“Guzman? You can’t be serious,” she balked.  
  
“Very serious Officer Bradford.”  
  
“I can’t just walk an inmate out of the station. People will notice. This isn’t a gun; you’re talking about a person.”  
  
“Then I guess you better figure someone out and quickly. If not, well you know what will happen to the little one. I will text you the address,” he said dropping the line before she had a chance to answer.  
  
Ellie leaned her head back against the wall trying to collect herself. Her blood was boiling. Her worst nightmare was coming true. He was always going to go after the kids. She snapped before she realized it and turned throwing her first through the sheet of drywall. Her forehead resting against the wall for a moment before she pushed off the wall. Lucas was counting on her.  
  
She walked out of the room after composing herself just in time as the briefing was releasing. “Hey,” Clark said seeing her. “Where did you go?”  
  
“Phone call,” she answered shortly. “When do we roll?”  
  
“Thirty minutes. Where are you going,” he asked as she walked past him towards booking.  
  
“I need to talk to someone,” she said pulling the door open. Ellie quickly scanned the holding cells until her eyes landed on Guzman sitting on a bench. “Open two,” she called to the booking officer and the metal door popped open. The man inside looked her way quickly It registered immediately what she was here for.  
  
He did not have to be told to stand and walk over to her. He turned around so Ellie could slip the cuffs on his wrists. “They’re going to kill me ya know,” he said after she secured his hands.  
  
Ellie didn’t say anything as she pulled him out of the cell slamming the door closed behind her. She pushed Guzman the back way to the garage bay trying to avoid everyone’s eyes. Ellie shoved him into the back of the shop harshly. Was she really okay with sacrificing someone’s life for another?  
  
Ellie paused climbing into the car herself. Her eyes landing on everyone she cared about and loved looking her way. Most had looks of confusion on their face and others were plain pissed. She had to jump in the car and peel out of the garage when they started her way. It was over, but she was saving Lucas as her final act.  
  
Her phone was going crazy with calls, voicemails, and text messages. Not a minute had gone by without it ringing. They had even tried to call her over the radio, but she ignored them all. They could not stop her now. When Alex’s name popped up on her phone again, Ellie swiped across the screen. She let out a strangled breath as she brought the phone to her ear. “Alex.”  
  
“Ellie, what are you doing,” he asked his voice full of concern.  
  
She swallowed heavily before answering. “You wouldn’t understand.” Tears started filling her eyes again as they drove close to the warehouse that Gonza has sent her the address for.  
  
“You can come back,” he tried to convince her. “We can figure something out. This isn’t you Ellie.”  
  
She had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. “Alex, I can’t.”  
  
“Yes, you can. It’s not too late. Whatever you’re doing isn’t worth it. Please don’t do this,” he begged.  
  
“I have to.”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“Alex, he has Lucas.”  
  
She swore she heard a sob before silence filled her ear. “I can’t let something happen to him.”  
  
“Ellie,” he sighed into the phone. “Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“I couldn’t. Can you write something down for me?”  
  
“Yeah. What is it?”  
  
“10-24-25,” she said shortly.  
  
Alex stuttered into the phone briefly. “What is this, Ellie?”  
  
“October 24th, 2025 that’s the first day that I met you, but it’s also a passcode. There is a safety deposit box downtown at City National-”  
  
“Ellie no,” he interrupted. “No.”  
  
“There’s some stuff in there for you, dad, and Lucy. You’ll find a bank account in there…there’s money for the kids to go to college or do whatever they want to do. Your name is on there, so you’ll have to make sure they are taken care of.”  
  
“Ellie, no…don't say goodbye.”  
  
Ellie stayed silent as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Okay,” she choked out.  
  
“We will figure it out, Ellie. Okay? Don’t say goodbye.”  
  
“I love you, Alex. I’m sorry,” she said dropping the phone in the cupholder as they pulled into the warehouse parking lot.  
  
“Ellie. Ellie! Ellie,” he repeated over and over receiving no answer from the other end. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see that it was still connected. He turned back to her family that was standing behind him. “Do your cars have GPS trackers,” he asked Grey quickly who nodded. “We need to get a trace on this call and on that car,” he ordered. “She didn’t hang up for a reason. She wants us to know where she’s going.”  
  
He looked at Tim’s pale white face as he tried to calm Lucy the best he could given the situation. “She’s not going to let anything happen to Lucas,” he promised. “She is giving us a chance to help her save him. Let’s move people,” he yelled rushing out of the room towards the parking lot as they gave him the address. He hoped that she was making the right choice and that they would get there in time. He knew Ellie loved those kids more than life itself and she would give herself before letting something happen to Lucas. He just hoped that she did not have to.  
-  
  
Ellie pulled the car to a stop outside the warehouse. To anyone else, it would just look like an ordinary abandoned warehouse, but Ellie knew about the dangers inside those doors. Her eyes flickered to the young man in her backseat. There was no fear in his eyes, almost as if he already accepted his fate. She was supposed to be saving lives, not leading them to slaughter.  
  
Taking a shaky breath and wiping the last tear from her eye, Ellie pushed the car door open. “Come on,” she said opening back door. Matthew looked at her for a second before he started to shimming out of the backseat. Ellie grabbed his arm to help him out before walking to the warehouse.  
  
Ellie pushed the door open and moved them just inside. Her eyes finding the group of men in the middle of the warehouse looking their way. Ellie held tightly onto Guzman taking a few steps deeper into the warehouse before stopping as Julius called out her.  
  
“My my…I am impressed, Ellie.”  
  
“Where is Lucas,” she barked not interested in small talk.  
  
She could see the sick smile cross his features from across the room. “The lad is around here somewhere. Send over Guzman and we will see about finding him.”  
  
“No,” she said shaking her head. “Once I have Lucas, you get Guzman,” she countered. “The LAPD is already on there way so your window to escape is small and closing.”  
  
A door opened across the warehouse and Ellie’s hand moved to the pistol on her hip. She saw Lucas immediately along with the man standing behind him. She could see the dried tear tracks on his cheeks as he ran across the room towards her and it only hurt her more.  
  
She caught him in her arms and held her tightly against her. Her kisses peppering the side of the head as he clung to her for dear life. “Are you okay buddy,” she asked pulling back slightly to get a better look at him. “You’ve already been so strong and I need you to be strong for a few more minutes. Can you do that for me? Momma and daddy are on their way. Okay? Then you can go home and play with all your nerf guns and trucks.”  
  
“But I want to go with you,” he said softly into her neck.  
  
Ellie rubbed his back gently, a sad smile on her face. “I know buddy, but momma is going to make sure that you are taken care of and I’m going to have to go away for a little bit.”  
  
“Okay,” he said sadly against her.  
  
Reluctantly, Ellie pulled Lucas away from her body putting him on his feet on the floor. “Can you help me solve the case?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Go,” she said softly letting go of him as Lucas ran towards a stack of wooden crates. He looked back at her for a second before disappearing behind the crates to find somewhere he could slip into to hide. Ellie turned back to Julius, her hand moving back to the pistol on her hip as she walked back behind Guzman.  
  
“Alright. You have the kid. Give us Guzman and we will call it a day,” he said as his gremlins stood to their feet behind him.  
  
“I took an oath when I was twenty-three to serve and protect this city. Guilty or innocent, it doesn’t matter,” she said unclipped the button on her holster.  
  
Julius chuckled inching towards her. “Don’t get noble on me now, Ellie. Your future with the LAPD is already history,” he taunted.  
  
“I know that, but I don’t have to let you kill this kid. I won’t,” she said pulling her pistol from its holster.  
  
A roaring laugh tore through the warehouse. “How do you plan on stopping us? Huh? You’re all alone. No one is coming for you, Ellie.”  
  
“Probably not, but someone told me a long time ago that I was oddly comfortable standing in front of a gun. I think they were wrong. I’ve made peace with the fact that one day this job could kill me, but I’m not going to let you take him.”  
  
“I didn’t want to have to kill you, Ellie, but you are forcing my hand,” he said drawing his own gun. “We’ll kill you first, then Guzman, and finally we’ll find little Lucas and put a bullet right through his little head.”  
  
Ellie pushed Guzman out of the way and raised her gun without a second thought firing twice hitting two of the men in the chest dropping them in their tracks. She moved to the third man that was in her house that morning, but the bang didn’t come when she pulled the trigger only the clink of metal as her gun jammed.  
  
“Uh oh,” Julius smirked bringing his gun up to aim at her. “Oops,” he taunted. Ellie dropped her pistol to the concrete floor. She held her hands out waiting for the bullet to rip through her. “Since you did such good work for me, Ellie, I’ll give you a chance to save yourself,” he said motioning to the man beside him who stepped forward.  
  
Ellie readied herself for a fight. Harper had taught her a long time ago how to use her size and agility to her advantage against a bigger person. Plus growing up, her father had taught her self-defense as she got older so she could fight off someone if they tried to take her. She held her own for the first few punches until she got distracted and her legs were swept out from under her causing Ellie to crash to the ground, her head bouncing off the concrete. Dazed, hurting, and nauseous she felt the kicks and stomps to her mid-section that had her curling into herself for protection.  
  
“That’s enough Milo,” Julius said walking over. “Looks like you lost,” he said standing over Ellie, who cracked her eyes open to see him. “Lost and alone. It’s over Ellie,” he said pointing the gun at her.  
  
“You’re wrong. We’re never alone.”  
  
Sunlight infiltrated the room as the doors and bat doors were thrown open and officers stormed the room. She heard the distorted sound of her name before Julius was led out of her vision and Alex’s face filled it. His hands cupped her face making her focus on him. “Ellie where is Lucas?”  
  
She pointed over to the wooden crates. “The crates,” Alex yelled pointing as Lucy and Tim rushed over. His eyes stayed locked on them until Lucy pulled him out of his hiding spot and held him as tightly as possible to her. Tim held both of them in his arms looking back at Alex and nodding. “They got him. They got him, Ellie. Where does it hurt? Tell me where it hurts.”  
  
“Stomach and head,” she said softly finally allowed herself to relax as Alex knelt over her.  
  
“Okay,” he said, she could see the tears forming in his eyes. “We need an EMT over here,” he yelled looking up briefly before looking back down at her closed eyes. “No. Ellie. Wake up. Wake up.”  
  
She couldn’t. Finally, she was able to relax. There was no more hiding. No more secrets. She would face the consequences in due time, but right now she just wanted to rest.  
  
The next time she opened her eyes, Ellie saw the white fluorescent lights of the hospital above her. The pounding in her head was reduced to the throb, but she still felt every little thump. She looked over to see Alex leaned against her bed, holding her hand with his eyes closed. She could see the worry pouring out of his face without having to see his eyes. “I can fill you staring at me Officer Bradford,” he said opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” she said looking away from him. “Are you going to have to arrest me or are they letting someone else do that?”  
  
“Ellie,” he sighed. “You don’t know what’s going to happen.”  
  
“My career is over. They are just going to sweep me under the rug like they did mom. I’ll probably end up right beside her in that prison.”  
  
Alex shook his head. “Nah. I’d never let them send you there. Somewhere more upscale for sure,” he played.  
  
“Stop,” she groaned as her laughter only made her stomachache.  
  
“No matter what happens, we will figure it out together. I’m not going to let you tell me goodbye. Do I agree with everything you did? No, but I know why you did it. I know how much you love those kids and your family. And I know that you weren’t going to let anything happen to Guzman either. They said there was not even a scratch on him. We’ll get through this. We will. I’m not leaving you. I already told you how much I love you and that hasn’t changed, it never will,” he told her as Ellie bit her bottom lip forcing herself not to look at him.  
  
The door opening had both of them looking as the doctor walked in. “I heard you hit your head pretty hard officer. Is there anything else that hurts?”  
  
“Just the head,” she said shortly.  
  
“Doc, she said something about her stomach hurting too,” he said staring hard at Ellie, who glared back at him.  
  
“Okay. We will check both just to be on the safe side. Can you look straight up,” he asked pulling a little light out of his pocket. Alex’s hand never left hers as the doctor moves the light back and forth across her eyes, then his fingers. “Are you having any trouble remembering any events before hitting your head?”  
  
“It’s all a bit foggy right now, doc if I’m being honest.”  
  
“Alright. That’s okay,” he said tucking the light back into his pocket. “Based on the preliminary tests, I have to rule that you do have a concussion. Since you did lose consciousness for a while, I’m going to say it’s a grade two. Don’t worry though. The symptoms should clear up in a few days, just make sure that you avoid light places and reduce the intake of loud sounds. Don’t watch tv or play on your phone. Just rest and let your body heal. Now, let’s check your stomach.”  
  
“My god Ellie,” Alex gasped seeing the bruises forming on her skin as the doctor rolled up her undershirt.  
  
“This is going to be a little cold,” the doctor warned squeezing a glob of cold jelly onto her stomach. He ran the wand from the ultrasound over her stomach until he stops and stares at the screen. His eyes flicker over to Ellie and Alex before he looks back. “If you will excuse me, I need to get another opinion on this.”  
  
Ellie and Alex looked at each other confused as the doctor left the room. Neither knew what to say or ask as they just stared at each other in quietness.  
  
Minutes later the doctor returns with a female doctor trailing behind him. He gently pressed the wand back against her stomach and pointing at the screen. The female doctor nods in agreeance, pointing at the screen herself. “Ms. Bradford have you missed a menstrual cycle recently or maybe felt a little sick recently?”  
  
Ellie shook her head. “No. Well, I had a little cold about a month ago, but it only lasted a few days.”  
  
The doctor turned the screen towards them to finally see what they were talking about. “Well Ms. Bradford it appears that you are about two months pregnant,” she said pointing to the small blob on the screen.  
  
“What,” she asked almost too stunned to let the news settle. Alex’s mouth was hanging open beside her.  
  
The doctor giggled at their reactions. “I take it this was not expected, but the little one looks healthy and perfectly fine. I do however want to get you back here in about a week just to make sure that everything is going okay. Congratulations you two,” she said with a smile as she walked out the door, still chuckling at the looks of shock on their faces.  
  
“Everything looks fine to me,” the man said wiping the remnants of the gel off her stomach. Just remember to take it easy. Avoid unnecessary noise and light. Alright, we’ll be back in shortly to get you discharged and headed home,” he smiled down the couple before leaving the room himself leaving Ellie and Alex alone.  
  
“Holy shit Ellie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What references did you catch??


	11. It's A...

**Two months later**  
  
Ellie walked through her house, her hand absentmindedly caressing the growing bulge of her stomach. After she left the hospital, Grey had arranged for her to be isolated at home for the next few days until the symptoms of her concussion had become more manageable. There would be a police car parked outside because she was technically detained, but Grey had agreed that Alex would be in charge of her until she was able to meet with the chief and District Attorney.  
  
She had gotten lucky they were able to make the charges stick on Julius and Guzman. She was suspended without pay for three months and would be put on strict probation upon her return to the department. The only thing that saved her from jail was the willingness of everyone to say a good thing or two on her behalf. There was a stack of papers five inches high just of fellow officers’ character statements. It was a miracle she still even had a job.  
  
Ellie and Alex made their way to the hospital a few days after she was cleared. The doctor urged them to get back as soon as possible just to make sure that everything was indeed okay with the baby. They were both surprised to learn that the doctor was right on their first evaluation. She was right at two months pregnant. Both reminiscing the nights they had spent together after being apart for four months. They decided that for the time being this news would stay between them for a while.  
  
That last about three weeks until Lucas’s fifth birthday party. Lucy, Tim, Alex, and Ellie were sitting on their back patio watching as the kids ran around the back yard. The men were sipping on a long neck bottle while Lucy was taking occasional sips from her wine glass. Ellie had declined when Lucy started to pour her a glass of red which set off the first red flag. She claimed she wasn’t feeling well, but Lucy’s questioning eyes never left her. Ellie leaned back against Alex nestling as close as possible. She almost didn’t have this.  
  
“Oh my god,” Lucy exclaimed choking on a drink of her wine. Her wide eyes moving back and forth between Alex and Ellie, who had surprised looks of their own.  
  
“What,” Tim asked sitting up trying to see what had startled her. His eyes immediately looking to the back yard to make sure that Lucas and Amie were laughing as they played before looking back at Lucy beside him.  
  
Lucy’s eyes stayed on Alex and Ellie, who now offered a nervous smile. “Oh yay,” she squealed bounding over to the couple. “I’m so happy for you two,” she cheered.  
  
“Can someone please tell me what going on,” Tim asked beyond confused as Lucy squeezed in next to Ellie.  
  
“Do you want to tell him or do you want me to? Either way, he’s probably going to have a stroke,” Lucy played tossing a teasing smile Tim’s way.  
  
Ellie looked at her father with a timid smile on her face before she peeked over at Alex, who was beaming with pride. He gave her a subtle nod before she refocused on Tim in front of her. “Uh, dad… I’m pregnant.”  
\--  
  
Ellie pushed the sliding door open so she could join the group that had gathered in her backyard. Alex quickly slid his arm around her waist as they walked off the patio to the contraption that was set up in the middle of the yard.  
  
She had delivered the sealed envelope that contained the baby’s gender to Lucy and Angela a few days ago. While she would have just been happy finding out at the doctors, this gave her whole family a chance to be together and to have a good laugh.  
  
Ellie was wearing a flowy baby blue dress with a pair of white sandals, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Alex beside her was wearing a light pink button-up tucked into a pair of jeans. They were opposite teams for the time being, but in the end, it didn’t matter, they would love the little one no matter what. Most of their guest had worn the color that they guessed the baby would be, others wore stickers that said their team.  
  
They stood beside the giant black balloon that was secured to a large weight to keep it from floating away. Their guests standing on either side of the yard, many with cameras in their hands ready to capture the moment. “Anyone having any second guesses,” Alex asked causing the group to laugh. “Now is your chance to swap.” A chuckle escaped them as Jackson slowly crossed the yard from the girl's side to the boy. He had already changed his mind three times. “Anyone else?”  
  
Ellie and Alex looked at each other briefly before holding up their small needles. Deep down, Ellie was worried that there would be two colors falling out of the balloon. Just one was scaring her to death, there was no way she could handle two. “Are you ready,” Alex whispered leaning towards her.  
  
Ellie nodded her head quickly. “On three.”  
  
“One.”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“Three,” they said at the same time pushing their needles towards the balloon simultaneously. Ellie grinned at him cockily as the blue confetti started to fall.  
  
“IT’S A BOY,” the crowd yelled in excitement as the couple leaned towards each other. Their lips meeting sharing a quick kiss before pulling away. Ellie’s hand rested on Alex’s chest as they joined the crowd in excitement. The diamond on her finger twinkling in the sun's rays.   
  
“Ellie, what is that on your finger,” Tim asked full of shock once again.  
  
Alex looked down at her hand pressed against his chest. His eyes were blown wide in momentary fear as they locked eyes. Ellie patted his chest softly before looking back at her father and the rest of their group with a smile. “Surprise,” she cheered watching as realization washed of everyone.  
  
Alex had asked her the day as they walked out of their first appointment. He wasn’t just proposing so early because she was pregnant with his kid, he loved her way before that. It was Ellie’s proposal that threw him off. Instead of wasting time being engaged, she wanted to just go down to the courthouse and make it official. After a minute of letting the idea sink in, he was all for it. They went down to the courthouse on their way home, a few hours later it was official.   
  
They were not just thinking about themselves anymore. It was about their future. Their family’s future. Both were ready to finally start this new journey together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the story of Ellie was over, it seems I came to a conclusion too soon. I'm excited to see where this story goes and to see how it all happens! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr @therookiebook! Let's talk fanfiction!


End file.
